


The Children

by Debb11121



Series: The Balance of Magic [2]
Category: My Little Pony (Cartoon 1984-1989), My Little Pony Tales (Cartoon 1992)
Genre: Cults, Drama, Gen, Horror, Occult, Psychological Drama, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 24,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debb11121/pseuds/Debb11121
Summary: With Applejack being healed of the dark magic that had plagued her, the magic turns out to be far more prevalent than first thought.  A strange group of ponies have appeared, and are enticing the baby ponies to join them.Much to Dazzleglow's dismay, she discovers Pearly has infiltrated it to find out what is going on.  This spurs her to action, and the ponies discover magic is needed.  Both sides need the Glowing Magical Ponies before it is too late.
Relationships: Close Friends - Relationship, Friendship - Relationship
Series: The Balance of Magic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996135
Comments: 12
Kudos: 2





	1. Missing

**Author's Notes:** I've been completely amazed by the response I received to The Haunting of Dream Valley, I never imagined it would get such positive comments, as well as the hits, the kudos and the bookmarks. So here is the second story. There are new characters, there are old characters, it continues Dazzleglow's story while expanding on Princess Aquamarine's letter at the end of HoDV. As always, kudos, views and any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Hope you all enjoy :)

**The Children**

**Part 1 – Missing**

As the dew from the morning grass glimmered in the sun, rainbows reflected in the puddles from the night’s previous rain. The Rainbow Nursery was one such place where the rainbows were especially colourful, thanks to both the Rainbow Baby Ponies and the Rainbow Curl ponies. The Rainbow Curl ponies looked after the Rainbow Babies, and all of them ensured the rainbows shone brightly.

Baby Rainribbon was up with the sun, ready to start her day. She went to find Baby Sunribbon, only to find her the bed empty. She frowned slightly. Baby Sunribbon didn’t usually get up early, she often spent her nights with Baby Starbow creating rainbow ribbons in the night sky.

She shrugged and trotted outside. She took a deep breath of the morning air, then smiled to herself. It was a beautiful morning now the rain had stopped. Birds flew between the trees, landing on branches then flew past the rainbows. Baby Rainribbon splashed in the puddles, dashing between the wet grass and the next puddle ahead of her. She ran ahead, past the home of the Rainbow Curl ponies, though she found Streaky to be already awake. The purple unicorn smiled at her and approached her.

“Good morning, Baby Rainribbon,” she greeted her, “You’re up early.”

Baby Rainribbon nodded. “I was going to wake Baby Sunribbon to see if she wanted to come with me to play, but I couldn’t find her.”

Streaky cocked her head to the side. “She’s not in the nursery?”

Baby Rainribbon shook her head.

“Hmm, how very odd.” She walked ahead, then motioned for Baby Rainribbon to follow. “Let’s see if we can’t find her, I’m sure I could do with some help brightening the rainbows up.”

They walked through the valley, galloping through puddles and laughing. Streaky was Baby Rainribbon’s favourite, the purple unicorn was always the most approachable of the ponies, and Baby Rainribbon had no qualms about coming to her for advice whenever she had needed it.

The two ponies made their past rainbows where Baby Rainribbon handed Streaky her paint pots and brushes. Streaky leapt into the air with a grace Baby Rainribbon could only admire. She splashed the colours across the rainbow, the different shades reflecting onto the grass and the water of the puddles. Streaky held Baby Rainribbon up and she added her own colours to the rainbow as well.

When they were finished, it was just in time for lunch, and the two headed back to the Rainbow Nursery.

By this point, Baby Brightbow and Baby Starbow were awake, though the latter yawned and rubbed her eyes. Stripes ushed them over to the table and the places set out for them. Streaky nudged Baby Rainribbon forward and she sat with her friends while the food was handed out.

She looked at the empty place where Baby Sunribbon should’ve been.

“Have you seen Baby Sunribbon this morning?” she asked.

Both Baby Brightbow and Baby Starbow shook their heads. “I thought she was with you,” Baby Starbow replied.

“She wasn’t in bed when I woke up.”

Baby Starbow frowned. “She wasn’t with me last night. I was making rainbows on my own.”

“I’ll try and find her today, see where she’s been.”

At this, Stripes and Ringlet placed steaming bowls of soup in front of them, a plate of warm, crusty bread in the middle of the table for them to help themselves. Baby Brightbow was the first, grabbing several slices, then spread butter on them. She dipped these into her soup and was finished before anyone else at the table could start. She hurried off and flew into the air.

Ringlet laughed, then turned her attention to her own meal.

Baby Starbow poked Baby Rainribbon lightly. “I’ll come with you to find Baby Sunribbon.”

Baby Rainribbon nodded.

~

When they finished their lunch, Baby Rainribbon and Baby Starbow went back to the Rainbow Nursery to check for Baby Sunribbon there. Still she could not be found. Her bed was made, her toys put away in their rightful places, her ribbons carefully folded on top of her dresser.

“It’s not like her to go off without telling anyone,” Baby Starbow remarked.

“I know,” Baby Rainribbon replied. She sighed. “I’m getting a bit worried about her.”

Baby Starbow patted Baby Rainribbon’s shoulder. “We’ll find her, she can’t have gone too far.”

They left the nursery and wandered into the valley. The Rainbow Curl ponies danced and played among the puddles. Ringlet flew high above, painting rainbows and the sunbeams that shone down onto the ground. Raincurl lay on the ground under a tree, a book in front of her while drips from the leaves above pattered softly around her.

Everything was so normal, and yet Baby Rainribbon could not quell the pit in her stomach that screamed something was deeply wrong. 

It was.

Baby Sunribbon was missing, no matter which way they tried to pretend she was not. Baby Starbow could feel it too, her mood slipping lower and lower when still they could not find their friend. 

Baby Sunribbon was the youngest of them, and Baby Rainribbon felt especially protective of her, as did the rest of the Rainbow Curl ponies. They indulged her curiosity, he penchant for ribbons of all colours, and made sure to keep them as brightly coloured as possible. She was soft spoken, though happily went all out for her friends.

There were voices ahead of them, and Baby Rainribbon frowned. It sounded like a crowd of ponies, all gathered around in one place. The two baby ponies followed the noise and came upon the crowd.

A platform was set up in the middle of the square. There was a small town near the Rainbow Nursery where the Rainbow Curl ponies bought their paints and supplies to make the food for everyone. Today, however, there was a platform filled with pale looking ponies with stringy, dark hair.

Baby Rainriboon scooted between the ponies gathered to get closer to the platform.

“Listen to us. We are on the cusp of something great, of magic far more powerful than any of us could’ve imagined,” the lead pony was saying. Her hoof shot out to point at the crowd. “And it is all within our grasp.” She walked to the other end of the platform. “We will return your baby ponies to you, this is a promise. When we do, they will tell tales of great deeds achieved, not only by us, but by them too.”

Baby Rainribbon’s eyebrows shot up. Baby ponies? Surely Baby Sunribbon hadn’t been taken in by these ponies. She stood longer to listen to what they were saying.

“There is so much untapped potential,” she continued, “So much talent they possess that were are simply not aware of.”

She locked eyes with Baby Starbow, who shook her head, pleading with her to not go through with what she was planning. Baby Rainribbon gave a helpless shrug, and went between the crowd of ponies. Soon, she was at the front of the group and caught the eye of the lead pony.

“You. What is your name?” the pony asked, crouching down on the platform.

“Baby Rainribbon,” the little purple unicorn replied.

“And you’re a unicorn too. There is much we could teach you, little pony.”

A coldness swept over her, and try as she might, Baby Rainribbon hide the nervousness she felt. She looked back to Baby Starbow, who shook her head frantically. Baby Rainribbon took a breath, and stepped forward.

“I’d like that.”

The pony smiled. “Come then. We should begin as soon as possible.”


	2. Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dazzleglow is surprised to find Sparkler visiting her and her friends in their star-thatched house. She does not bring good news however, and Dazzleglow is concerned for her friends in Dream Valley.

**Part 2 – Visit**

Dazzleglow stood at the door of the house with the stars thatched into its roof. She took a breath of the night air, looking up to the sky. She was tired, oh so tired. 

When bedtime came, the rest of the glowing ponies retreated to their rooms, while Dazzleglow stayed in the living area with a book. She had curled up on her favourite chair, a cup of warm tea next to her, as she tried to wind down from the day. This did not work and she wandered to the door.

On these nights, Dazzleglow would conjure her wings and fly through the stars. It was becoming almost a nightly excursion, and when she returned, it was Happyglow who found her in the living area.

“Again, Dazzleglow?” she said, trotting over to her friend.

Dazzleglow jumped, her head turning to face Happyglow.

“You can’t keep going on like this.”

“I can’t sleep. Every time I try, I just see…her.”

Happyglow sighed and sat next to the chair. “How long this time?”

“A few days, maybe?” Dazzleglow shook her head. “I don’t know. Maybe she cursed me to never sleep ever again.” She laughed humourlessly.

Happyglow stood up and took Dazzleglow’s hoof. She pulled her out of the chair, leading her to her room. There, Happyglow tucked Dazzleglow into bed, switched her night light on and sat with her.

“I’m going to be right here, all night if I have to,” she told Dazzleglow. “Now, if you have nightmares, I’ll be here to chase them away.”

Dazzleglow smiled and snuggled down into the blankets. The last thing she heard was Happyglow humming a lullaby.

~

The sun shone through the window, turning the room a cool blue from the curtains that were draped down to the floor. Dazzleglow turned over to face the window, then got up and opened the curtains. 

The trees were turning colours, red, orange, yellow, with the last remnants of summer peppered throughout the branches. Birds sang, squirrels scurried across the trees, while the odd woodland creature darted through the grass. It was a beautiful autumn day, and one that gave Dazzleglow hope it would turn into a good day.

She left the bedroom, went to the bathroom and combed her hair. She headed to the kitchen where she could hear the sound of Starglow singing along with the birds. 

Starglow stood at the cooker, the window thrown wide open, a bird perched on the windowsill outside. Dazzleglow stood at the door, a smile on her face, as she watched her friend go back and forth from the cooker and cupboards. She retrieved plates, placed them at the table in front of the rest of their friends, then stacked a serving platter high with thick, fluffy pancakes. She turned to leave the kitchen and grinned when she saw Dazzleglow there.

“I was about to come and get you,” she said. “Here, sit! I’ve made them just the way you like them.”

Dazzleglow took up her chair next to Brightglow while Starglow placed the platter in the middle of the table. Brightglow nudged Dazzleglow, the younger pony looking at her with concern. Dazzleglow shook her head.

Starglow dished out the pancakes, giving Dazzleglow extra and poured syrup over the top.

“Did you sleep? I didn’t hear you heading out,” Starglow said, cutting into her own pancakes.

“I got some sleep, thanks to Happyglow,” Dazzleglow replied, “I don’t think I could’ve without her.”

Happyglow winked, though she said nothing. 

Dazzleglow also said nothing more, taking a mouthful of pancake.

The glowing magical ponies chatted, Dazzleglow listening and let her mind wander. For a while, she forgot about her insomnia, her dreams of Applejack and everything else that plagued her mind. Brightglow took her outside, where they sat under a tree, while Brightglow braided Dazzleglow’s mane. 

“You’ve been quiet,” Dazzleglow remarked. She leaned back against Brightglow and closed her eyes.

“We’re worried about you Dazzleglow,” Brightglow answered, “You haven’t been the same since everything with Applejack.”

Dazzleglow sighed. “It took a lot out of me, I think.”

“We’ve gathered that much.” Brightglow started braiding another section of Dazzleglow’s mane. “I know you had a hard time of it, but please. Don’t shut us out.”

Dazzleglow nuzzled Brightglow’s neck. “I won’t. I wouldn’t have got through it all if it weren’t for my friends.”

Brightglow rested her head on Dazzleglow’s. “Good. Don’t forget we are all here for you.”

Dazzleglow felt a tear in her eye and she wiped it away, holding Brightglow close.

The day went on, Dazzleglow making herself busy with various errands to help her magical friends. They returned to the house, content with the shopping, helping out in Pony Land and warding off Bon Bon’s attempts to find out Raspberry Jam’s recipe for cake. To the day, Raspberry Jam insisted it was a family recipe and one she could only pass on to relatives. Much to Bon Bon’s dismay, she was not included in this circle.

Dazzleglow returned to the house, took up her usual spot in her favourite chair and grabbed her book. Throughout the evening, Starglow ferried tea after tea to her until she fell asleep in her chair.

~

The next morning, Dazzleglow awoke in her own bed, Happyglow asleep in a chair next to her. She couldn’t help but feel a pang of guilt, she knew how uncomfortable the chairs could be for sleeping in.

She nudged Happyglow awake, then guided her to her own room. There, Dazzleglow sat until Happyglow fell asleep once more. She crept out of the room and returned to the living area.

She picked up her book, idly flicking through the pages, barely scanning the text. She felt her eyes grow heavy, and they closed, her head drooping. 

Dazzleglow awoke to the sound of persistent knocking on the door of their house. She stifled a yawn, looking around the living area. No one else was awake, all of her friends in their own rooms asleep for the time being. The knocking continued and she got up, stretching out the stiffness from falling asleep in the chair.

She made her way to the door, opened it and her eyes widened. On the other side stood Sparkler, a bag over her shoulder, a smile on her face and a box in her hooves.

Dazzleglow flung herself at Sparkler, the other unicorn returning the hug.

“I didn’t expect to find you here!” Dazzleglow exclaimed. “Come in, come in. Sit down. I’ll get tea and biscuits for you.”

Sparkler grinned at her. “From Raspberry Jam. She insisted I bring you her cake.”

Dazzleglow took the box from Sparkler and took it to the kitchen. Once there, she found a knife and cut it into equal pieces, ensuring the rest of the ponies got a slice too. She returned to the living area with a tray, tea and cake on their respective plates.

Sparkler looked around the living area, her eyes wide. “It’s so beautiful.”

Dazzleglow smiled. “We did put a lot of work into making it perfect.”

“It paid off.”

  
Dazzleglow felt her cheeks grow warm. “Here, let’s get you some tea.”

  
Sparkler held the cup between her hooves and let Dazzleglow talk of all the events that had happened in the time she’d been gone from Dream Valley. Sparkler nodded, listening to her friend.

  
“We have an issue though,” Sparkler told Dazzleglow. She looked down to her tea, swirling it around the cup. “There are strange ponies arriving, and Pearly has joined them to find out what’s going on.”

  
Dazzleglow frowned. “And no one else has checked on her?”

  
Sparkler shook her head. “She’s barely spoke to anyone, as of yet.”

Dazzleglow sighed. “I guess we’ll need to find out then.”

Sparkler’s brow furrowed. “Will you be all right to check up on her?”

Dazzleglow nodded.

Sparkler sighed. “All right. This is what’s been happening in Dream Valley.”Sparkler explained the comings and goings of Dream Valley, of the strange ponies with pale complexions and stringy dark hair. Dazzleglow felt her stomach plummet, though she tried hard to hide this from Sparkler. More ponies like Applejack? She wasn’t sure of handling several of them.

Sparkler however, noticed it and put her hoof over Dazzleglow’s. “You won’t be alone.”

Dazzleglow was about to answer when the door opened. Starglow stood at the entrance, yawning, then blinked when she saw Sparkler. Her face lit up with a bright smile and she charged over to the blue unicorn.

“No one told me you were visiting!” she said, pulling Sparkler into a hug.

Sparkler returned the smile and the hug. “I thought I’d surprise you. I have wanted to see your home with the stars in the roof.”

Starglow let her go and took the teapot, a cup, then poured herself tea. “How’s Pearly?”

Dazzleglow and Sparkler exchanged a glance, one that Starglow caught immediately. She lost her smile and looked between them.

From here, Sparkler filled Starglow in on the events of Dream Valley, as well as Pearly’s location. Starglow’s face fell, her brows furrowed with worry. At the mention of the pale ponies with stringy hair, she moved closer to Dazzleglow.

“And that’s all we know so far,” Sparkler finished.

Starglow drew a deep breath. “Pony feathers…”

Dazzleglow cleared her throat. “Princess Aquamarine sent me a letter before I left Paradise Estate.” She retrieved it from her bag by the side of her chair, then handed it to Sparkler. Sparkler moved to Starglow’s side, where the two read over the letter.

“Dark magic?”

Dazzleglow nodded. “The same that took Applejack, and apparently now appearing in Dream Valley.”

“We should investigate,” Starglow suggested. “If it’s in Dream Valley, who’s to say it’s not made it here?”

“It is a possibility,” Sparkler added. She looked away from the letter to Dazzleglow. “After everything you went through, I don’t think anyone would blame you if you decided to stay here.”

Dazzleglow shook her head. “No. That wouldn’t be right. You might need my magic again.”

Sparkler sighed. “At the first sign of trouble you have to promise you’ll come back here, where it’s safe.”

Starglow nodded in agreement.

Seeing she was outnumbered, Dazzleglow reluctantly agreed.

From there, the three ponies discussed the pale ponies and what they could possibly be after. They drank tea, handed out cake and biscuits, and tried to devise a plan to at least speak to Pearly. Starglow in particular was in favour of this action and immediately offered to help. Neither Dazzleglow nor Sparkler had any argument to dissuade her.

Their discussion was halted with the arrival of Happyglow and Brightglow. They greeted the, and turned the topic to something lighter, though agreed to discuss the matter further between themselves.


	3. The New Arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearly recalls what brought her to the group of strange pale ponies. Much to her dismay, more baby ponies are brought back, and she attempts to befriend one of them.

**Part 3 – The New Arrivals**

Pearly was on the warpath. After a long day of being underground, pulling minecarts and lighting up the tunnels for the baby ponies were in, she’d returned to her cabin to find her bunk missing. The rest of the cabin had been overturned; items strewn from one corner to another. She was in no mood to tidy it, and she was in even less of a mood to deal with whoever had done it.

Still she charged through the halls, looking for the pony in charge. The other ponies, returning from equally long days, ducked and dodged out of her way. They were well-acquainted with her temper at this point, as Pearly had been nothing but angry since she got there.

It was likely not her best, nor brightest idea, to join the pale ponies that suddenly appeared without word or warning in Dream Valley. Her aunt, Moondancer, tried to keep both Pearly and her cousin in Paradise Estate, away from these ponies. That was, until one night, Pearly was awake and saw them.

Pearly was unable to sleep, having taken to reading with a torch under the blankets. Like Dazzleglow, she too could not seem to relax, something that bothered Moondancer to no end. She tried relaxing baths, some herbs from the Moochik, though nothing even came close to helping Pearly. Instead, she spent her nights, reading under the blankets, until eventually, tiredness claimed her for a few scant hours.

It was on one such night she watched the pale ponies arrive in Dream Valley. The movement alerted her, hoof-beats against the grass and crunching through the leaves. She frowned. No one should’ve been around at this time, it was well after midnight.

She got up from the bed, discarding her torch and book, then threw the blankets off. She moved to the window and opened the curtain. In the distance, she could see figures moving toward Paradise Estate. Behind them, the darkness seemed deeper, without light of any sort, as if it was absorbed light. She moved away from the window, then out of the room, into the living area. She switched on the light and stood at the window.

Though she didn’t like to admit it, in favour of being ‘the strong one’ for her cousin’s sake, Pearly was equally as rattled and more than a bit paranoid about Applejack. She hesitated when opening the curtains. 

“This is ridiculous,” she muttered, then threw the curtains open.

She was met with the back of a pale pony’s head, the straggly hair draped over their neck. Pearly’s eyes widened, and she ducked below the window. She put her hooves over her mouth to conceal a cry, and tried hard to calm her breathing.

She peeked through the window, and found the pony was gone. She stood up.

“Well…pony feathers,” she whispered.

She moved further back into the estate, checking around the curtains, to ensure there were no ponies hiding behind them. She opened the last set of curtains and came face-to-face with one of the ponies.

She clamped her hooves over her mouth and staggered back away from the window.

The pale pony tilted its head.

She tried to control her breathing, never once taking her eyes off of it.

The pony walked backwards away from the window, keeping its eyes locked on Pearly’s.

Once gone, Pearly slid down the side of the couch she leaned against, and this was where she was found the next morning.

~

Despite her hunting, Pearly could not find the head of the group, at least until the baby ponies were rounded up and taken to the assembly chamber. There the leader walked onto the small stage that had been built, her presence filling the entire room.

Pearly nudged one of the ponies beside her. “What’s going on?”

The baby pony shrugged. “Heard they’d got some more baby ponies to join us.”

Pearly went cold. She watched as the new group were paraded onto the stage. She breathed a sigh of relief when she did not see her cousin there.

“Baby ponies,” she began, facing the crowd. “Today we have the pleasure of welcoming more to our ranks. Treat them as you have been treated.”

There was an unspoken threat, and they knew it.

The baby ponies were ushered out of the hall, except for Pearly. She was stopped and the leader approached, a smile on her face. It unnerved Pearly to no end.

“How are things with you, Pearly?” she said.

“My room has been messed up and my bunk is missing,” Pearly answered. She shrugged the leader’s hoof off of her shoulders and shivered.

“Now that is a shame. No matter, I’ll send you to a new room with one of the new ponies.”

The leader left, and Pearly was escorted to her new room. In the room, her new roommate was another unicorn, purple, with rainbow hair. Pearly cocked her head to the side.

“Rainbow nursery?” she asked.

The unicorn nodded. “Baby Rainribbon.”

“Pearly.”

Baby Rainribbon frowned.

“It’s a nickname.”

Though the frown stayed, Baby Rainribbon did not ask further.

There was a knock on the door, and a pony came into the room with a box. Pearly’s things were deposited on the bed, while the pony left without a word. Pearly took the box and sorted through it.

“What do they want with us?” Baby Rainribbon asked, going through her own box of belongings.

“So far, we’ve been made to mine, but I don’t what for,” Pearly told her, “Because I can glow, I’m usually being used as a torch.”

Baby Rainribbon stifled a chuckle. Pearly let a half smile slip across her face.

“Mining?”

Pearly nodded. “At Paradise Estate, we had a pony staying with us that looked like these ponies. She was possessed with dark magic, kept tormenting my cousin.”

“The Rainbow Curl ponies heard something about it. They said it had been fixed though.”

“It was. Applejack was fine after one of the Princess Ponies came to help.”

Baby Rainribbon sighed. “Well, it sounds like I’ve got myself in at the deep end.”

Pearly sat down on the bed. “Who are you here for?”

“My friend, Baby Sunribbon. She went missing and I’ve a horrible feeling she was taken by these ponies.” She too sat down. “What about you?”

“My cousin, Baby Moondancer. I sneaked out before my aunt could find out I was here.”

Baby Rainribbon was about to say something else when the lights in the room switched off. She stuck her hoof out, Pearly catching it and guided her to the bed to sit down. “I warn you now, there’s some odd stuff that goes on at night,” she said.

“Well that makes me feel better.”

Pearly patted Baby Rainribbon’s shoulder. “I won’t let anything happen.”


	4. Bedtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night falls and the things that have lurked before, now lurk again, this time in the corridors of where Baby Rainribbon and Pearly reside.

**Part 4 – Bedtime**

Baby Rainribbon awoke in darkness to the sound of hooves. The moon shone through the small window and she found Pearly already awake, standing in the middle of the room.

“What’s that noise?” she asked, already out of bed.

“What I warned you about,” Pearly answered. Her horn glowed in the darkness and lit up the room.

“Is the door unlocked?”

Pearly nodded.

Baby Rainribbon steeled herself and approached the door. She reached out, opened it and poked her head through the gap. The corridor outside was in darkness, this seeming even more oppressive than in the room they were sharing. Thankfully, Pearly approached and stepped out of the room first, her horn lighting the way. She followed, close at Pearly’s heels.

The sound of hooves had stopped and another noise began. A rhythmic thump echoed down the corridor, though it did not sound as if it were a pony making the sound. Baby Rainribbon stayed close to Pearly, the other unicorn appearing to be unfazed by the noise or the darkness. She wished she had Pearly’s bravery.

They continued down to the end of the corridor, where silence then reigned. Pearly stood motionless, her horn still lit up. She turned to go back to their room when the thumping began again. She nodded to her then followed the noise again.

Everyone seemed to be asleep. There was silence in the rest of the rooms, beyond the odd sound of snoring here and there. They followed the sound of the thumping until it stopped once more.

Pearly sighed. “It feels like it’s leading us on a wild goose chase,” she complained.

Baby Rainribbon gasped when she heard crying, a fleeting shadow sprinting past the end of the corridor. She glanced to Pearly and saw the unicorn wore a look of anger on her face.

“If this is the same thing that tormented my cousin,” she muttered, marching down to where the sound seemed to be coming from. Baby Rainribbon followed suit, not wanting to be left behind.

“You think it’s the same thing as the other pony?” she asked, now having caught up with Pearly.

“I’d bet on it. The ponies here look too similar to Applejack,” Pearly replied.

“But if it took Princess Pony magic, then what do we do?”

“We find out for definite, get your friend out of here and let others know.”

This at least seemed to be a sensible enough plan for Baby Rainribbon to accept, and she gave a nod, continuing to follow Pearly.

In front of them, another dark corridor lay, though at the end of it, a figure stood. It raised its head and walked away. This action seemed to incense Pearly and she charged down the corridor after it. Baby Rainribbon swallowed, then followed the glow from Pearly’s horn. She rounded the corner, just stopping herself from crashing into Pearly when the other unicorn had stopped.

There were two ways to go. Silence reigned, the figure nowhere to be seen. Softly, a sobbing emanated. Unconsciously, Baby Rainribbon moved closer to Pearly. She reached out and rubbed Baby Rainribbon’s hoof.

Footsteps resounded hurrying towards them and the figure appeared once more. It sprinted towards them, Pearly moving in front of Baby Rainribbon when she cried out. The figure stopped in front of them.

It was like looking into a void. Blackness itself, no light penetrated, and it opened its eyes, no pupils, only the white of an eye.

Baby Rainribbon felt tightness in her chest, her breathing became rapid. She grabbed Pearly’s hoof and dragged the other unicorn away. The creature followed, its heavy hoof-beats echoing around and bounced off of the walls. Pearly let go of her hoof, ran in front and made her entire body glow, leading them down the corridor back to their room. She ran inside, waited long enough for Baby Rainribbon, then slammed the door shut.

She grabbed a chair and positioned it under the door handle. The creature moved slowly, its steps walking past their door. It stopped, turned around and came back. There it paced, walking back and forth, back and forth, with a maddening methodical air to it.

The thumping from earlier began once more. 

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth.

“Heavy hooves,” Baby Rainribbon said, “Is this going to go on all night?”

Pearly didn’t answer. Instead, she grabbed the blankets from the bed, wrapped them around Baby Rainribbon, and sat with her on the floor.

~

When Baby Rainribbon awoke, Pearly had dozed off while her head rested on Baby Rainribbon’s shoulder. At once, she noticed the silence. No thumping, no hooves outside the door, nothing. 

She moved carefully from the blanket, letting Pearly rest her head on the blanket. She stood up, moved the chair out of the way and opened the door. 

The corridor was empty, though the sounds of ponies awakening echoed. She heard doors open and close, ponies going to and fro from rooms, then leaving entirely. There was movement behind her, and she heard Pearly groan.

“Is it gone?” she asked, getting up from the floor and folded the blankets.

Baby Rainribbon nodded. “Everything seems to be back to normal.”

Pearly snorted. “We’ll see when night-time hits.”

Baby Rainribbon said nothing. She was not looking forward to that evening, for fear the figure would return.


	5. Outside Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bright Eyes awaits news of what's going on with the baby ponies, though her journey back becomes somewhat eventful.

Author's Note: As always, thanks for the comments, views and kudos. In terms of this chapter, it makes mention of one of the comics that detail the origin story of the Twinkle Eye ponies. They were forced to mine precious gems for the Jewel Wizard, and had become blind during this. Applejack discovers them and knocks the Jewel Wizard down the mine, setting them free. The gems are scattered and wedge into the ponies' eyes, thus restoring their sight once more. Dark, I know, but that's the 80s for you.

**Part 5 – Outside Help**

Bright Eyes shifted nervously from hoof to hoof, glancing over her shoulder every few minutes. The sun was setting over the hill, casting shadows for miles. Somehow, despite that she loved the changing of the colours in the sky, the shadows seemed frightening to her, and she shivered.

Her friend, Tic Tac Toe, also seemed anxious. She too moved her weight between her hooves, occasionally pacing and looked between the bushes for the baby pony they waited for.

Rumours had flown around Dream Valley of the strange pale pony Paradise Estate had encountered. The rumours became worrying when they spoke of the deeds the pale pony had committed, terrorising baby ponies, being able to wield magic no Earth pony should’ve been able to. Worse was the appearance of similar ponies, many trying to entice others to join them, particularly baby ponies.

Bright Eyes knew Tic Tac Toe was worried for her daughter, that she would be taken in by these ponies. She worried even more however, for Baby Bouncy, who had willingly gone in to ensure Baby Tic Tac Toe would not.

And now, here they were. Waiting for Baby Bouncy to sneak out and report back to just what this group was doing, and why they wanted baby ponies.

A rustling between the bushes alerted their attention. Bright Eyes crouched; Tic Tac Toe stepped in front of her. They both breathed a sigh of relief when Baby Bouncy poked her head through the branches. She moved the bushes away and came to stand beside them.

Tic Tac Toe took the bag, rummaged through it and handed Baby Bouncy food wrapped in cloth, fruit and bottles of water. 

“What have you found?” Tic Tac Toe asked, kneeling down to the smaller pony.

“They’re making us dig,” Baby Bouncy told them. She sat down on the ground, unwrapped the food and began to eat. “I don’t know why or what we’re digging for.”

Bright Eyes could barely conceal her shaking. It sounded far too like what the Twinkle Eyed ponies had gone through when they received their sight again after the Jewel Wizard.

“Has anything else happened since?”

Baby Bouncy shook her head. “There seemed to be something going on last night. I heard running and doors slamming.”

Tic Tac Toe glanced to Bright Eyes. “You know if you need out of there,” Tic Tac Toe said, and Bright Eyes nodded in agreement.

Once more, Baby Bouncy shook her head. “No. I don’t want Baby North Star or Baby Tic Tac Toe trying to get in.” She looked between the two Twinkle Eyed ponies. “You know Baby North Star would.”

Bright Eyes nodded, though this answer drew a sigh from Tic Tac Toe.

“I know. That’s what I’m worried about. North Star would kill me if anything happened.” She looked to Baby Bouncy. “Just as your mother would if something happens to you.”

Baby Bouncy smiled. “I’ll be fine. You’ll be safe from my Mum.” She looked over her should and stood up. “I’d better get back.”

Tic Tac Toe also stood, and pulled Baby Bouncy into a hug. “Look after yourself. You know we’ll be here if you need us.”

Baby Bouncy nodded. She picked up the fruit, the food and the water, then headed back through the bushes. Once gone, Bright Eyes looked to Tic Tac Toe, the yellow pony’s mouth now formed into a tight line. She stood a moment longer, before she turned and left, stalking down the road.

Bright Eyes hurried to follow her.

Night fell, the darkness in all its foreboding glory, closed in on them. Behind them, Bright Eyes heard something, a screech in the night. She moved closer to Tic Tac Toe, as she still walked down the path at a pace Bright Eyes could barely keep up with. Tic Tac Toe hadn’t seemed to have heard the noise, and Bright Eyes tried to ignore it.

They walked on, Tic Tac Toe finally slowing her pace. Bright Eye jumped when she heard another noise, another screech, loud enough to be noticed, and loud enough to alert Tic Tac Toe. She stopped and looked over her shoulder. 

Nothing was there, the noise stopped, though the darkness continued to surround them.

They went onward, back to their homes and back to the rest of the First Tooth baby ponies. Baby North Star in particular would be eager to hear of Baby Bouncy, the two being particularly close. If anything happened to Baby Bouncy, Bright Eyes did not bear to think of the wrath Baby North Star, and Bouncy would inflict.

The two ponies became aware of a third set of hooves. Both stopped, and moved closer together. The hooves continued, walking in the same direction they had been heading.

Bright Eyes squinted through the darkness, then noticed a pony-shape walking toward them. She moved forward, ahead of Tic Tac Toe, and wait for this pony to show herself.

Streaky stepped out of the darkness. Her hair was unkempt, loose hairs poking out from her mane, and she panted, as if having run the entire way.

Tic Tac Toe was the first to approach and checked her over. When satisfied, she lead Streaky to Bright Eyes.

“What are you doing here? Is everything all right?” Tic Tac Toe asked.

Streaky opened her mouth to reply, then tears welled up in the corners of her eyes, and she dipped her head. “No, nothing’s all right,” she managed between tears. “Two of the baby ponies from the Rainbow Nursery are gone and I don’t know what to do.”

Bright Eyes immediately moved forward, nuzzling Streaky’s neck and let Streaky lean into her.

“They’re missing? What happened?”

Streaky shook her head and swallowed hard. “Baby Sunribbon went missing, then Baby Rainribbon went to find her. Now she’s missing too.”

Tic Tac Toe frowned. “Missing?”

Streaky nodded.

“We can find out for you,” Bright Eyes suggested. “We’ve been in contact with one of the baby ponies. She might’ve seen your missing babies while she’s been there.”

Streaky wiped her eyes. “Really? Are you sure?”

Bright Eyes nodded.

“Where are you going now?”

“We were going home, but not anymore,” Tic Tac Toe interjected. “We’ll head to Paradise Estate. It’s our best hope of finding out what happened with the pale ponies.”

Streaky said nothing, and merely gestured with her hoof for them to continue. She fell into step with them when they moved to walk back to Paradise Estate. 

Darkness enveloped them like a blanket. With it came screeches from the distance, and more than once did Bright Eyes think something else lurked. There as movement, quick thought it was. She kept close to the other ponies, however, despite this, something came close enough to laugh in her ear.

Bright Eyes jumped.

Streaky caught her and pushed her behind her. Bright Eyes looked out from over Streaky’s shoulder, though could see nothing to indicate what made the sound. 

Streaky gasped, moving backwards toward Bright Eyes, all the while keeping the Twinkle Eyed pony behind her.

“Something laughed in my ear,” she said, looking around them.

Bright Eyes nodded.

Tic Tac Toe turned, then came to stand with them. She too looked around, though could also see nothing. Nonetheless, she nodded once.

“Take Streaky back to Paradise Estate,” Tic Tac Toe told her, already moving away.

“Where are you going?” Streaky asked.

“To let Bouncy know her daughter is safe, for now. And to make sure my own daughter, nor Baby North Star get any bright ideas about following us.” She turned to Bright Eyes. “If there’s anything here, then it should hopefully follow me and I’ll lead it away.”

Bright Eyes frowned and shook her head.

Tic Tac Toe however, did not let her make any protest, then ran off out of sight into the darkness.


	6. Sparkler's Flying Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dazzleglow makes good on a promise, though they find something disturbing to behold.

**Part 6 – Sparkler’s Flying Lesson**

Dazzleglow trotted through the house, Sparkler in tow, to show her the room she would be staying in. Sparkler looked around the hall, wide-eyed, then stopped to look at the ceiling. It was covered in stars, glittering in the light from the candles placed on tables. Dazzleglow couldn’t help but smile at the wonder on Sparkler’s face.

Dazzleglow opened the door and held it for her. Sparkler went into the room, and threw herself on the soft bed. “Oh, it’s so comfortable,” she said, snuggling into the pillows.

“I’ll leave you to get settled,” Dazzleglow told her, turning back to the door.

“Aren’t you going to bed yet?”

Dazzleglow shook her head. “I’m a bit of a night owl these days.”

Sparkler didn’t reply, and Dazzleglow knew she saw through this excuse. She bid Sparkler good night, then left the room, returning to the living area. Her book was already set out from the night before, her empty cup on the table. She retrieved it, made herself tea, and sat down.

No sooner than she’d sat down, did her eyes begin to close. She shook herself awake, she couldn’t bear a night of Applejack’s piercing gaze from her memory, not when she’d had such an enjoyable day with Sparkler’s arrival.

She turned the pages idly, drinking tea after tea as the hours passed. Eventually she stood up from her chair, made her way to the front door and opened it. She closed her eyes, breathing in the night air. She stayed there for a few moments, before she became aware someone else stood with her.

A blanket was dropped over her head, and she pulled it up, expecting to find Happyglow there. Instead it was Starglow, hovering above her.

“I thought you were asleep,” Dazzleglow said.

Starglow shook her head, then looked over her shoulder. “Looks like I’m not the only one.”

Both ponies turned around to find Sparkler in the hall. She went up to Dazzleglow and nuzzled her neck. “You’re still seeing her?” she said.

Dazzleglow nodded.

“This is where we usually find her,” Starglow added, “Stood at the door, ready to go flying.”

Sparkler cocked her head to the side. “Flying?”

A smile spread across Dazzleglow’s face. “I promised you a flying lesson before I left Paradise Estate.”

It took Sparkler a moment to catch her meaning. When she did, a grin made its way across her face too. She trotted outside the house and turned back to face the two ponies.

Dazzleglow laughed. “All right, give me a moment.”

Her horn lit up and a pair of wings grew from her back. Starglow was already in the air, hovering above the two unicorns. Dazzleglow’s horn lit up once more and wings grew from Sparkler’s back, a pale silver, with red plumage to match the streak in her hair. Sparkler looked over her shoulder and extended them, bouncing excitedly up and down. Her wings flapped, taking her by surprise then she lifted off the ground a few inches.

“Take it slow,” Dazzleglow told her, extending her own wings. “Do as I do.”

She flapped them slowly, one after the other, then flapped both. She rose off the ground and waited for Sparkler. The blue unicorn took a deep breath and mimicked Dazzleglow’s actions. She too hovered off of the ground and stayed in the air.

“Good. Now flap a bit faster,” Dazzleglow said, showing her what to do. She rose into the air, hovering above next to Starglow. She grinned when Sparkler also rose, wings flapping, legs running on air. Sparkler grinned too, getting ready to follow the two glowing ponies.

The three ponies flew into the stars, between clouds and past the trees. Sparkler, despite this being her first time flying, kept pace with the two ponies. Starglow winked at Dazzleglow, then sped off. Sparkler beat her wings faster to catch up, and Dazzleglow heard Starglow laugh when Sparkler did indeed catch up with the green Pegasus pony. She barely stifled a chuckle herself.

They landed on the highest branches of a tree, these more than sturdy enough to hold their weight.

“You’re a great teacher,” Sparkler told her, with a wide grin.

“It took me so long to learn,” Dazzleglow answered. “Poor Starglow was exasperated with me.”

The pony in question wandered across the branch, flew off, then turned back. “You may want to see this!”

Dazzleglow exchanged a glance with Sparkler, and flew off the branch. Starglow gestured for them to duck. They both did so, hiding behind the leaves of the tree.

Below, were a group of pale ponies, behind them darkness followed. It didn’t simply follow, it grew arms and reached for them. The movements of the ponies looked unnatural, and to Dazzleglow, all too reminiscent of Applejack in her pale form.

Sparkler reached out for Dazzleglow’s hoof, the pink unicorn gratefully extending her own hoof. When the group of pale ponies passed them by, sounds, screeches, wails and howls all drifted through the air. It made Sparkler shudder.

“It sounds like the Smooze, but worse,” she whispered.

Dazzleglow said nothing, pulling Sparkler close.

A screech resounded, followed by a high-pitched laugh. Shadows extended out from the darkness into their own forms, walking in front of the pale ponies. Flowers wilted and leaves fell from the tree, withered and dead. They had all seen these effects before.

The ponies walked past them, either none the wiser they were there, or they chosen to ignore them. As feared, the ponies were now here in Pony Land, as well as Dream Valley, and Dazzleglow wasn’t sure what to do.


	7. The Covered Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearly and Baby Rainribbon find a new ally, though she shows them something that more than worries them.

**Part 7 – The Covered Room**

Pearly walked through the tunnels, her horn lit up, her hooves dragging through the dirt. Around her, the sound of pickaxes and shovels echoed, chipping away at the rock, and moving the dirt. They’d opened a new tunnel, Pearly being one of the first to be sent, and, as always, she was to lead the way, thanks to her ability to glow.

She walked down the tunnel, looking up at the walls and caverns. Water dripped onto the ground, running down the walls, pooling into little puddles. More than once she thought she heard something in the distance, skittering across the rock. More than once, she tried hard to ignore it. Already she felt protective of Baby Rainribbon, and like her cousin, Pearly had to remain brave for her.

She stopped. Something was definitely there. She took a few steps forward, concentrating hard on the glow from her horn. It glowed brighter, and for a moment, Pearly was sure she saw something dart into the shadows.

She was not alone.

The skittering noise sounded like an animal, like the woodland friends Baby Blossom, Baby Moondancer and Baby Glory would regularly visit. Pearly would hear them running across the clearings while they played together. This sounded similar, though she had a feeling it was not like any woodland creature, nor animal she ever knew.

A screech stopped her in her tracks. 

She stood still, waited for a few moments if it would make its presence known, or if it would leap from the shadows it hid in. 

Nothing.

Pearly swallowed hard. Her stomach churned, a cold shiver ran through her, and she twitched her tail nervously. 

She moved further down the tunnel until it came to a dead end. Whatever the creature was, it had gone into hiding once more through some concealed entrance.

She turned and galloped back to the tunnel she had come from. To her surprise, Baby Rainribbon was waiting for her, along with one of the First Tooth baby ponies. She hadn’t had much interaction with them herself, though they came to Paradise Estate often with their mothers. After the debacle with the new-born baby ponies, Pearly was not sure she wanted to speak to them.

“What did you find down there?” Baby Rainribbon asked.

Pearly leaned against the wall as the rest of the baby ponies were ushered out of the tunnels for the day. “There’s something down there,” she said.

The First Tooth frowned. “Something?”

Pearly nodded. “I couldn’t see it, just a shadow.”

Baby Rainribbon tilted her head. “Like that…thing from a couple of nights ago?”

“Potentially.”

Baby Rainribbon sighed. She looked between Pearly and the First Tooth. “Sorry, this is Baby Bouncy,” she said.

Baby Bouncy nodded once.

“Did you lose someone too to these ponies?” Pearly asked, stepping away from the wall.

Baby Bouncy shook her head. “I came here to make sure my friends didn’t. Baby North Star wanted to; she was planning on it. I got here before she could.”

“I hear you. I thought my cousin, Baby Moondancer, might get taken.”

Baby Bouncy said nothing. Baby Rainribbon began to walk up the tunnel to the entrance, Pearly and Baby Bouncy following her. They trailed behind the rest of the group until Baby Bouncy ducked down one of the other corridors. Pearly and Baby Rainribbon halted, waiting for Baby Bouncy to appear again. 

She poked her head out from behind the wall and gestured for them to follow. They did so, Pearly scampering behind the wall when she heard hooves behind them. She grabbed Baby Rainribbon and pulled her out of sight.

“There’s something weird down here,” Baby Bouncy told them, “I found it when I was wandering during the night.”

Pearly frowned. “Weird how? What is it?”

Baby Bouncy shook her head. “You’ll see.”

The two unicorns followed the Pegasus baby pony as she walked down the corridor, seemingly unafraid of being found. She reached a door, tried the handle then pushed it open quietly. This time, she did look over her shoulder, before she gestured for Pearly and Baby Rainribbon to follow.

Baby Bouncy waited for them to go into the room, single file, then closed the door behind them.

Pearly scowled at what she saw.

The room was surrounded with mirrors, like a Hall of Mirrors from the fairgrounds her aunt took her to when she was small. Back then, she was always afraid of going in alone, so convinced was she, that there was something else in the mirror maze with her. Looking around in this room reminded her of this, and she still harboured the feeling of being watched through a mirror.

Baby Rainribbon wandered around the room, reaching a hoof out to touch the mirror. Pearly stayed where she was.

“Any idea what this room is used for?” Baby Rainribbon asked, poking her head behind one of the mirrors.

Baby Bouncy shook her head. “None. Other baby ponies have been brought in and I hear noises coming from it when no one’s here.”

Now Pearly’s interest was piqued. “What kind of noises?”

“Wailing, howling, crying. Sometimes there’s a screeching sound that just gets louder.” Baby Bouncy shuddered, the first they’d seen her brave façade fall. “I don’t like it. My room is just down the hall from here.”

“There was a shadow…thing that chased us back to our room,” Baby Rainribbon added. “It paced outside the door for ages.”

As if on cue, something sighed loudly. The three baby ponies jump, Baby Rainribbon running to Pearly unconsciously, while Peary went to pull Baby Bouncy back. She half expected the First Tooth to shrug her off, however the noise seemed to have startled her too and she took a few steps backward to Pearly.

Pearly steeled herself and began to move to where the sound came from.

“Don’t be a hero!” Baby Bouncy hissed.

“You brought us here for a reason, and I don’t think it was just to scare us,” Pearly answered, surprising herself with how level her voice sounded.

The mirror in question seemed normal at first glance. Pearly saw her own reflection looking back at her, Baby Bouncy and Baby Rainribbon reflected at the other side of the room.

Then, something moved.

Pearly clenched her teeth. 

The movement caught her eye again.

A shadow darted behind the baby ponies then stepped out. Then, it began to walk forward to where Pearly stood. It was the shadow pony from the other night, the whites of its eyes a stark contrast. It stood behind Pearly, simply looking at her. Judging from the horrified look on the faces of Baby Bouncy and Baby Rainribbon, they both saw it too.

Then, the spell was broken. Hooves were heard coming down the corridor, and everything in the room turned to look. The shadow pony hissed and disappeared. Pearly stepped back, then galloped over to the other baby ponies. They looked around the room for a way out besides the door they had entered through. At the back of the room, there was another door. The three headed towards it, and by good fortune, it was also unlocked. Pearly held it open as Baby Bouncy and Baby Rainribbon ran through, then she slammed it shut behind them.

This room was worse than the first.

Everything was covered by white sheets, furniture, tables, mirrors. Baby Bouncy walked up to one of the items, pulled the white sheet down, to find it was a chair facing the wall.

They couldn’t hear the hoof-beats, the three assuming they had escaped in time.

On this assumption, they took the opportunity to explore the room. Baby Rainribbon and Baby Bouncy walked around, pulling down cloth from the various objects. They were menial, barely of any note. A chair here, a table there, a random assortment of household items. 

Until Baby Rainribbon pulled a sheet down and cried out. Both Baby Bouncy and Pearly were by her side in seconds. The three of them looked at what had been hidden. A mannequin of a pony, eyes closed, its entire body stiff and motionless. Pearly looked around the room then spotted another shape that might’ve been the same as what was uncovered. She went over to it and pulled the sheet down. Sure enough, it was another mannequin.

The three of them backed into one another, now desperate to get out of this covered room. However, they could hear a pony on the other side of the door, and it was clear it was not yet safe to leave yet.

They stayed where they were.

This turned out to be an entirely unwise idea. While they waited, the mannequins moved.

Pearly heard Baby Rainribbon take a sharp breath, while Baby Bouncy’s breathing grew harsh. She sucked breath in through her nose, and her nostrils flared every time she breathed out. Pearly looked around, then followed their gaze to one of the mannequins. It had indeed moved. Where its hoof had been stationary, it now took a step toward them.

Pearly resolved not to spend a second longer in this room. 

She rushed to the door, pressing her ear against it. She heard the pony moved around, going between the mirrors, scraping chairs across the floor before finally, mercifully, they left.

“Come on!” Pearly called.

Baby Bouncy and Baby Rainribbon were there in seconds, just as the three saw the mannequin move.

It moved at an unnatural speed, rushing toward them. Pearly cried out, closed her eyes, and threw the door open. She put her hooves over her face to protect her, then felt someone grab her, and drag her through the door, then threw her to the ground as the door slammed shut once more.

She opened her eyes.

Baby Bouncy stood at the door, breathing heavily. Baby Rainribbon was by Pearly’s side and helped her to her feet. Baby Bouncy said nothing, heading to the door and opened it. She left the room, though she left the door open for Pearly and Baby Rainribbon. Both of them took this as an alliance.

The two unicorns returned to their room, and there they stayed.


	8. Genie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Streaky and Bright Eyes try to make their way to Paradise Estate for help, they see exactly what has invaded Dream Valley.

**Part 8 – Genie**

Darkness.

Complete and utter darkness.

That was all that surrounded them.

Bright Eyes and Streaky kept close to each other as they hurried to Paradise Estate. Around them, a howling echoed, each time from a different place to ensure they weren’t able to figure out its location. Bright Eyes jumped each time it started, and Streaky quickened her pace, pulling Bright Eyes along with her.

The darkness covered them like a heavy blanket, smothering them. Then, the sounds stopped.

Bright Eyes and Streaky also stopped. They looked around, briefly relieved of the silence.

“Do you think they’re gone?” Streaky asked, looking over her shoulder. 

Bright Eyes shook her head. “I think they might be hiding.” She too turned to look behind her, and when she turned back, she was met with a pair of glowing eyes, inches from her face.

Bright Eyes screamed and backed away. Streaky grabbed her hoof, dragging her and ran.

The noises began once more, this time louder, closer. Shouting, howling and underneath it all, a whisper. Neither pony could make out what it was saying, only that it was there, and the longer it whispered, the more desperate it sounded. 

The other sounds quieted, with only the whispering to be heard. It increased in volume, sounding as if it were coming from all around them. Streaky moved closer to Bright Eyes when they stopped again, the shadow creature’s eyes having disappeared. The whispers got closer until they were right next to the two ponies.

“…gone.”

“No…”

“Get away…”

“GO AWAY!”

Streaky gasped and ran. Bright Eyes was quick to follow. The two ponies ran through the darkness, unsure of where they were going, only that they were getting further away from the shout. A howl resounded from somewhere in the distance, a screech followed, then nothing.

Ahead of them, what looked to be a shack sat underneath a dead tree. Its bare branches reached across to the rooftop like skeletal fingers, the broken windows staring out with their jagged edges. The two ponies headed toward it, leapt through the door almost taking it off its hinges. Streaky slammed it shut behind them and put a chair beneath the door handle.

Even with the jewels in her eyes to allow her to see in the daytime, Bright Eyes, like the rest of the Twinkle Eyed ponies, could see in the dark. She let Streaky sit down after finding her a chair. Once that was done, Bright Eyes explored the shack.

It was little more than a shed. A lamp sat on a table covered with cobwebs, the floor was bare, while dust clung to every surface. It was however safe, no creatures lurked, and nothing that could’ve made the awful noises from outside was here either.

Bright Eyes returned to Streaky and sat with her.

Streaky looked over to her. “What do we do now?” she asked.

“Keep going towards Paradise Estate, I think,” Bright Eyes answered. “If nothing else, we should be safe there and they might have some ideas.”

“We don’t even know if we’re going the right way.”

Bright Eyes sighed. “If we wait till morning, we’ll be all right.” She nudged Streaky. “Try and get some sleep, it’s been a long, tiring day.”

~

At some point, Bright Eyes too dozed off. 

The darkness remained, thick and oppressive. Though with the darkness, came something else too.

Bright Eyes awoke to Streaky shaking her. It took a moment for her to realise what was going on before she noticed the knocking at the door.

“What is that?” she whispered.

Streaky shook her head and put a hoof to her mouth.

Whatever was on the other side of the door knocked again. 

And again. 

And again.

Streaky moved closer to Bright Eyes, both ponies now holding onto each other. 

It knocked, and knocked, and kept knocking. The same pattern, same amount of force with each knock, nothing changing.

Then it stopped.

Footsteps walked away from the door, around the side of the building, and Bright Eyes saw a shape pass by the window. She stood up, though she stayed low to the floor. She moved toward the chair under the door handle and moved it. The legs of the chair scraped against the floor with a screech.

Bright Eyes froze.

The footsteps stopped. 

The shape was at the window now. The glowing eyes had returned.

“Come on!” Bright Eyes shouted. She threw the door open and sprinted from the shack, Streaky close at her heels. The eyes became a figure, and it was also following them.

“…run…”

“Run away…”

“Go…”

“Hurry!”

As well as the glowing eyes, the whispers returned too. The two ponies kept running blindly, unsure if this was the right way or not. 

Ahead was a light, dim and glowing. Bright Eyes ran faster, heading toward it. Another figure appeared behind the light, and they realised it was a unicorn. She was white, stars covering her body. Her horn had lit up and a puff of glowing clouds appeared, heading towards the creature that chased them.

The creature halted, tilting its head as the clouds came closer. When the cloud touched it, the creature screeched.

“Away with you!” the white unicorn yelled.

The creature screeched again, then snarled.

The unicorn cast another glowing cloud, this time sending it toward the creature. It growled and stalked away.

Bright Eyes and Streaky stood, trying to catch their breath. The unicorn approached them, checking them over.

“Are the two of you all right?” the unicorn asked.

Bright Eyes nodded. “We’re fine. Though I don’t like to think what would’ve happened if you hadn’t been there.”

“Indeed. There are so many of these things appearing, and just in the last few days.”

Streaky stepped forward. “What’s your name?”

The white unicorn’s eyebrows rose. “Oh! My apologies. My name’s Genie.”

“This is Bright Eyes, and I’m Streaky,” Streaky answered.

“Where are you headed?”

Bright Eyes was the one who answered this time. “Paradise Estate. I don’t suppose you know if it’s close or not?”

Genie nodded. “Let me take you there. My magic seems to keep these things away.”

Streaky and Bright Eyes both nodded, and let Genie lead them towards their destination.


	9. Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dazzleglow and Sparkler are awoken during the night by a sinister presence. The next morning however, brings even more bad news with the disappearance of one of the baby ponies.

**Part 9 – Children**

After seeing the pale ponies’ arrival in Pony Land, Dazzleglow, Starglow and Sparkler all hurried back to the glowing pony’s home. Starglow came in last, locking the door behind her. The house was in darkness, the candles having long gone out, Happyglow and Brightglow both asleep for hours by this point. If they had not been, Dazzleglow had no doubt she would’ve been accosted by Happyglow the moment she returned.

Starglow headed to the kitchen, the sound of a kettle being filled a few moments later. Dazzleglow flopped down onto her chair, her book toppling off the chair arm. Sparkler was by her side.

“Are you all right?” Sparkler asked, resting her head on the arm of the chair. Her hoof covered Dazzleglow’s.

Dazzleglow shook her head. “There were so many of them…”

Starglow returned with a tray. Littered upon it were cups, a teapot, milk and sugar. She handed out the cups, filled each one and added milk and sugar to each pony’s liking. Dazzleglow held her between her hooves, watching the steam rise up from it.

“No one would think less of you if you stayed here.”

Once more Dazzleglow shook her head. 

“When you finish that, head to bed,” Starglow told her. When Dazzleglow opened her mouth to protest, Starglow held up her hoof. “No. Even if you don’t sleep, you’ll perhaps be a bit more relaxed.”

Sparkler nodded in agreement.

Dazzleglow sighed and drank her tea. She picked up her book from the floor, headed to her room and switched on the lamp. She settled down into bed, listening to the quiet voices of Starglow and Sparkler. No doubt they were speaking of her, though she knew they were worried for her. She lay in bed, reading her book before the book slipped from her hooves, and sleep claimed her.

To her horror and dismay, the noise of something outside woke her. Dazzleglow opened her eyes, and turned over in bed. She heard the sound of hooves pacing back and forth, then scraping against the wall. She pulled the blankets up to her chin, her breathing quickening. She looked out the window, and despite the light from the house, it was pitch blackness outside.

Dazzleglow gathered her courage, got out of bed and went over to the window. She looked out into the darkness. 

Nothing was there, no pale ponies, no monsters.

Until she looked away from the window to return to bed. Her stomach dropped, a cold pit forming. She gathered what remained of her bravery, turned back and looked back out the window.

A howl resounded from the distance; a wail followed. The sound of hooves returned and Dazzleglow was horrified to see a black shape walk past the window. It turned its head to look at her, and that was when he courage failed.

Dazzleglow dashed from the room, heading to the guest bedroom. She knocked on the door, waited, then leaned against the wall. She felt like crying.

The door opened, Sparkler standing at the room’s entrance, hair sticking out in all directions. Any other time the image would’ve been comical, but in her panic, Dazzleglow was simply glad to see her.

Sparkler rubbed her eyes, blinked a few times then yawned. “Dazzleglow? What’s the matter?”

“There’s something outside,” Dazzleglow answered.

This seemed to work in terms of waking Sparkler up. She moved out of the way to let Dazzleglow in, then shut the door. She went to the bed, grabbed the blankets then wrapped Dazzleglow in them.

Sparkler went to the window, looked out to check and frowned at what she saw. Dazzleglow, blankets and all, went to the window too. She checked both ways, her eyes widening when she saw the black shape still at her own window.

“Is that...What is it?” Sparkler whispered.

“I don’t know. It’s different than Applejack,” Dazzleglow told her.

The black shape’s head snapped around, as if it knew they were there. The two unicorns watched as it moved away from Dazzleglow’s window. It took a few steps back, contorting into odd positions. It moved away entirely, so painfully slowly then disappeared around the side of the building.

Sparkler breathed a sigh of relief. She leaned against the wall next to the window, then sat down on the floor. Dazzleglow joined her.

“These things…They’re far bolder than what Applejack was,” Sparkler said.

Dazzleglow nodded. “She hid herself from me at first, made her presence known with noises. Crying, voices, that sort of thing. I half think now that was the lucid part of her trying to ask for help.”

“Then she outright attacked the baby ponies and Starglow.”

Dazzleglow opened her mouth to say something, then stopped.

Something was moving back around the building. Hooves against the stones, scraping against the bricks of the house. Then it stopped, though a cracking sound resonated from the window.

Dazzleglow swallowed hard. She moved to stand up, Sparkler joining her. They each took a side of the window, then both looked out at the same time. Straight into the face of the dark shape. It opened its eyes, bright and glowing, pure white with no iris nor pupil.

Sparkler was frozen in place. Dazzleglow cried out and stumbled backwards. This shook Sparkler from her stupor and she joined Dazzleglow as she made her way out of the room.

The noise and commotion had awoken the rest of the house. Happyglow was the first out of her room, galloping towards the guest room. She threw open the door, saw the creature at the window and grabbed both Dazzleglow and Sparkler, dragging them out of the room. She slammed the door shut again and locked it.

“What was that thing?” she demanded.

Starglow helped both Dazzleglow and Sparkler up from the floor. “We saw something, a group of ponies like Applejack.”

Happyglow turned to her. “Applejack? Where? When?”

Starglow sighed. “Earlier this evening. We went for a fly and saw them come into Pony Land. It’s partly why Sparkler is visiting.”

Happyglow looked between them, a frown on her face. “No. You are not getting involved again, Dazzleglow.”

Dazzleglow frowned too. “My magic worked before.”

“It didn’t work there! Your wards should’ve kept that thing well away from here, and yet I wake up to find a shadow creature!”

Dazzleglow’s face fell, tears pricking the corners of her eyes. Starglow scowled at Happyglow, while Sparkler went to Dazzleglow and nuzzled her neck, letting the other unicorn lean into her.

Happyglow seemed to realise how unkind she’d been and also went to Dazzleglow. She stroked Dazzleglow’s mane, while Dazzleglow wiped her eyes and let out an undignified sniff.

“I’m sorry, Dazzleglow. I shouldn’t have shouted at you,” she said.

Dazzleglow shook her head. “No, you have a point. My wards have always kept us safe from anything that happened in Dream Valley of the magical nature.”

“This means we need to find out more about it, if this is it just getting here or if it’s been around Pony Land for a while.”

Starglow nodded in agreement. “We’ll head out in the morning then, go into town. Perhaps others have met the pale ponies.”

Sparkler accompanied Dazzleglow to her room and stayed there for the night, though neither could even think of sleeping.

~

The next morning, all five ponies were up and getting ready to go into the town. Happyglow eyed Dazzleglow and Sparkler, both aware how tired they looked. The eldest of the magical ponies said nothing however, she had said enough the night before.

They left the house, Dazzleglow cast her magic to cloak it from view. Seldom did all of the glowing ponies leave the house at once, however, the few and far between times they did, Dazzleglow used her magic to protect it.

They went down the road, into the town, passing ponies as they went. Brightglow nodded in greeting to them, flashing them a smile as bright as her name.

They reached the town centre soon after. Immediately, they noticed Mr Berrytown in the streets, looking around somewhat frantically. Starglow was the first to approach.

“Mr Berrytown is everything all right?” she asked.

The white pony turned, startled by her appearance. “Oh! Starglow! I didn’t hear you.” The rest of the ponies approached, while Mr Berrytown sighed, and shook his head. “You haven’t seen my daughter, have you? She left this morning without a word.”

Sparkler’s face fell, though she tried to hide it. Unfortunately, Mr Berrytown noticed.

“That’s how it happened with Pearly, she just disappeared one morning,” she told them quietly.

Mr Berrytown’s eyes widened, then he frowned. “Do you know what happened to her?”

Starglow glanced around. “Perhaps we should find somewhere quieter to talk, hm?”

Mr Berrytown nodded. “Yes, I think that might be a good idea. I have a feeling I won’t like this.”

The ponies took Mr Berrytown to Bon Bon’s mother’s café, though Bon Bon was at school. On seeing Dazzleglow, she would immediately ask for Raspberry Jam’s cake recipe. Happyglow guided them to a table and chairs, then went to the counter to order treats and cakes for them.

Mr Berrytown looked over to Sparkler. “I don’t think I’ve seen you around,” he said.

Sparkler shook her head. “I’m from Dream Valley. I was here visiting Dazzleglow,” she answered, throwing a smile to her friend.

Mr Berrytown nodded. “Dream Valley is lovely this time of year. My wife and I took a trip to Flutter Valley a few years ago.”

Happyglow returned to the table and distributed the tea, coffee, cakes and biscuits. Throughout the course of the coffee and tea, Sparkler, Dazzleglow and Starglow filled Mr Berrytown in on the events of Dream Valley, and the pale ponies. Mr Berrytown’s face grew paler and paler, and he rested his head on his hoof on the table.

“So you think these ponies have something to do with my daughter going missing?” he said, once they had finished.

Dazzleglow nodded. “I know so.” She took his hoof in her own. “Don’t worry though, we’ll find out what’s going on and get her back.”

“Yes. Yes, you will, as I’m going with you. Help as much as I can.”

Happyglow shook her head. “No, Mr Berrytown. It’s far too dangerous. It only just took Dazzleglow’s magic in combination with the Princess Pony’s to get rid of the magic from Applejack.”

Mr Berrytown frowned. “She’s my daughter. If these ponies are as dangerous as you say, then I couldn’t, in good conscience, leave you to deal with them alone.”

Dazzleglow sighed. “There’s no convincing you otherwise, is there?”

“No, there’s not.”

Happyglow glanced between them. “Then, I suppose we’d better come up with some idea on how to get more information about them.”


	10. Movement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearly finds something that unnerves her to no end, and worse, she thinks it's followed her back to her friends.

**Part 10 – Movement**

Once again, Pearly was in the mines, though this time, the rest of the baby ponies were returned to their rooms. She couldn’t quite figure out why she was being sent down alone, however, she knew an opportunity when she saw it.

She wandered through the tunnels, knocking over buckets, baskets and whatever else she came into contact with. All of them revealed the same, chips of rock, dust, dirt, little of note. It made her wonder just what exactly they were digging for, why they were sent down to these tunnels for hours on end. She kept walking, her horn glowing in the darkness, illuminating the walls around her.

The tunnel narrowed to a small crevice, a split in the wall in front of her. Pearly approached it and put her eye to the gap. Through it, she could see orange light. She frowned, it looked like a fire burning, or a furnace of some sort. She stepped away from the crevice and looked around. 

“Aha!” she muttered. She picked up the pickaxe nearby, then carefully chipped at the gap, opening it further, widening it. She looked again through the gap. There didn’t seem to be anything on the other side, no signs of life, just the orange glow. She looked over her shoulder to make sure no one had followed her, then continued to chip away at the gap. Soon it was big enough for her to squeeze through.

She moved through the gap, wriggling her way to the other side. She fell to the floor with a quiet “oomph”, before picking herself up. There was indeed a fire on the other side. It was a pit, flames leaping and dancing, their light causing shadows to jump from wall to wall. Pearly looked over the edge of the pit, then stumbled backwards. She was sure a pair of eyes looked back at her. She moved toward the pit again, then poked her head over the edge. 

Eyes.

Black, soulless eyes, staring at her from the fire pit. 

Her heart thumped against her chest and she tried to control her breathing. 

“ _Pearly_.”

Pearly clamped her hooves over her mouth, trying in vain to stifle the cry she involuntarily let out. 

“ _Pearly_.”

She ducked down behind the edge.

“ _Come_ …” It paused. “ _HERE_!”

To her horror, Pearly felt something pull her away from the edge and almost over the top. She screamed, uncaring who or what heard her. She scrambled away, across the floor and back to the gap.

“ _Pearly_.”

She squeezed herself back through the gap, looking back at the room long enough to see something scuttle in from the other side. She scrambled through the gap, ran back through the tunnels and back to the entrance. Once there, she was met by the leader.

The elder pony caught her and stopped her from running. “Pearly, what happened down there?” she asked. The note of concern in her voice was as fake as the smile.

“There’s something down there,” Pearly managed between breaths.

“I’m sure there’s nothing there. Perhaps it was your imagination?”

Pearly took a deep breath, then composed herself. “Maybe it was, it was dark after all.”

The leader nodded, and moved out of the way to let Pearly past to return to the buildings.

~

Baby Rainribbon found her later, sitting alone at one of the tables in the dining area. She pushed the food around her plate, lifting it on the fork then let it fall again with a splat.

“The food that bad?” Baby Rainribbon said. She put her plate down on the table and sat across from Pearly. “What happened in the mine?”

Pearly glanced around her. “I’ll tell you once we’re back in our room.”

Baby Rainribbon nodded.

Pearly let Baby Rainribbon talk, mainly about her friends at the Rainbow Nursery. Soon, Baby Bouncy joined them, and she also spoke of her friends. For the most part, Pearly stayed quiet, something that did not go unnoticed.

Baby Rainribbon stood up, as did Pearly. Baby Rainribbon took both plates, then left them on the counters at the back of the room. Pearly waited for her, Baby Bouncy also stood with her.

“Wait a few minutes then come to our room,” Pearly whispered to Baby Bouncy.

Baby Bouncy nodded and sat down at the table again. She took her plate, playing with the food as she waited for Pearly and Baby Rainribbon to leave.

The two unicorns walked back to their room, where Pearly flung herself face first onto the bed. She buried her face into the pillow, scrunching her eyes shut, while she tried desperately to banish the image of those black eyes staring at her from the fire pit. She took a few deep breaths, then sat up.

A few moments later, there was a knock on the door and Baby Bouncy came into the room. She sat down on the floor of the room.

“We’re all here,” Baby Bouncy said. “What did you see down there?”

Pearly sighed. “There’s something down there. It’s powerful and it called to me, tried to pull me down into a pit of flames.” She covered her face with her hooves. “I don’t know what it is.”

Baby Rainribbon rushed to her side and sat on the edge of the bed with her.

“Do you think it’s anything to do with that room we found?” Baby Bouncy asked.

Pearly shook her head. “Maybe? There has to be a reason for those mirrors.”

Baby Bouncy nodded. She opened her mouth to say something else, then stopped. She raised her hoof, bade for silence, and went to the door. She pressed her ear against it and listened.

Baby Rainribbon moved closer to Pearly. Pearly reached out and pulled her close.

“There’s something out there,” Baby Bouncy whispered.

Pearly rubbed Baby Rainribbon’s shoulder, then got off the bed and joined Baby Bouncy at the door. They both stood quietly, listening for anything out of the ordinary. Hooves were heard beyond the door.

A door opened, closed. Hooves walked down the hall, slowly, deliberately. They stopped at the door and didn’t move. 

After a few moments, Baby Bouncy opened the door, and looked out of it. Pearly was there in seconds, quick enough to catch a glimpse of white cloth, dragging itself down a corridor. She pushed past Baby Bouncy and followed where the white cloth had gone.

She marched down the hall, to where they’d last seen the cloth, Baby Bouncy and Baby Rainribbon not far behind. 

Something dragged along the floor, slow and deliberate. It had to be whatever was leading them. Pearly ran onwards, ignoring Baby Rainribbon’s calls. She rounded the next corner and finally found what they were following. A bundle of cloth sat in the corner of the dead end, its back to them. Baby Bouncy and Baby Rainribbon caught up with Pearly, though both stopped when they saw the cloth. Pearly and Baby Bouncy exchanged a glance, then Pearly moved toward it.

She reached out and pulled the cloth, only to find nothing there.

She turned to face her friends and paused. Behind them, dragging itself down the hall, was another shadowy shape. Pearly went to go after it when she was stopped by Baby Rainribbon. The three baby ponies watched it leave before they too followed it.

The sounds of something being dragged across the floor continued, leading them further and further into what felt like a maze of corridors. When they rounded the last turn, they found the cloth lying in the middle of the floor.

Baby Bouncy approached it, picking it up. She shook her head, then scrambled to her feet. Wails and screams echoed, sounding as if they came from all around. Pearly gathered them together and moved away from the sounds. They made their way back to the room Pearly shared with Baby Rainribbon, and Baby Bouncy came too.

There they stayed, listening to the wails and the howls, none of them even trying to get any sleep.


	11. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A concerned Baby Rainribbon ensures Pearly gets enough sleep. During this time, Baby Bouncy brings her to the strange room they found before, only to discover it's far more terrifying than they first thought.

**Part 11 – Darkness**

Pearly was tired, this much was clear to Baby Rainribbon. The grey unicorn had stayed awake all night and woke Baby Bouncy to return to her room. She returned, woke Baby Rainribbon, and was immediately whisked away to her own duties. When she returned, her glow was dim, and she rubbed her eyes, fighting back a yawn.

The day dragged on, the pale ponies seeming to be eager to get as much work done as they could. The baby ponies were worked to the point of dropping, before finally, mercifully, the work was called to a halt for the day.

Baby Rainribbon ran to Pearly, let her new friend lean on her, where they both waited for Baby Bouncy. The yellow Pegasus was as tired as they were, eyes bloodshot, hooves dragging through the dirt. Between them, they held Pearly up and escorted her back to their room. Once there, Baby Rainribbon bundled her into bed, tucked her in then left the room.

“Is she all right?” Baby Bouncy asked quietly, when they were back outside the room.

Baby Rainribbon shook her head. “She didn’t sleep all night. To be honest, I think she was afraid.”

“I heard that!” came the indignant reply.

Baby Bouncy took her hoof and led her away. They stopped around the corner and out of earshot from Pearly.

“Whatever she saw, it’s got her rattled,” Baby Rainribbon told her. 

Baby Bouncy nodded. “Then maybe we should find out what it was.” Without waiting for an answer, she marched on ahead. Baby Rainribbon ran after her.

Baby Bouncy went to her room, opened the door and let Baby Rainribbon in. Much to Baby Rainribbon’s surprise, Baby Bouncy had the room to herself. She sat down on the floor until Baby Bouncy nodded to the bed, making Baby Rainribbon sit down on it. 

“There’s more strange noises coming from that room with the mirrors,” she said. “I heard it finishing up, when Pearly dropped me off here.”

“More of those weird howls?” Baby Rainribbon asked.

Baby Bouncy shook her head. “Something else. Voices from somewhere.”

“So now what?”

“Wait and see?”

Despite the nervous knot in her stomach, Baby Rainribbon nodded in agreement. Baby Bouncy lay down on the floor, tucking her legs under her. They sat, talked, and briefly forgot where they were. Baby Bouncy told her stories of the First Tooths, while Baby Rainribbon spoke of her friends at the Rainbow Nursery. It seemed like another life, one that she was merely a spectator to and not the active participant. It made her sad, that things could change so much, so quickly.

Baby Rainribbon felt her eyes grow heavy; her head drooped to her chest. She felt Baby Bouncy shake her awake once more, and she awoke with a start. Baby Bouncy put a hoof to her lips, then nodded to the door.

Baby Rainribbon got up from the bed, approached the door and put her ear to it.

“Do you hear it?” Baby Bouncy whispered.

Voices.

A group of voices, and throughout, whimpering. Her heart sank.

“Is there a baby pony in there with them?” Baby Rainribbon asked.

“Think so.”

She took a few steps back, then looked to Baby Bouncy. “What do we do?”

Baby Bouncy shook her head and went back to the door. She pressed her ear against it, then cried out, stumbling backwards when something hammered on it. Baby Rainribbon reached for her and pulled her close.

The knocks continued, hammering and urgent. Something wanted in.

They crouched down next to the bed, Baby Bouncy grabbing the blanket and put it over them. The room grew cold, cold enough for them to see their breath. With the cold, came silence. Whatever had been on the other side, had lost interest for the moment. 

Baby Bouncy pulled the blanket off of their heads and stood up from the floor. She approached the door, though she did not open it. Baby Rainribbon got to her feet too, then looked out of the window. She frowned.

“Does it look darker outside to you?” she said.

Baby Bouncy joined her at the window. Already it was hard to see, clouded, with frost creeping around the windowpane. Baby Bouncy wiped the window and saw what she meant. Where there had been light, now darkness remained, thick and unrelenting. 

“Come on, let’s see what they were doing in that room,” she said, tugging Baby Rainribbon away from the window.

Baby Bouncy crept toward the door for the room of mirrors. She pressed her ear against it, then beckoned Baby Rainribbon closer. She opened the door, stepped through and held it. Baby Rainribbon followed.

The mirrors were all covered, except one. The white cloth was draped over the corner, while the rest were neatly placed. Half of the mirror reflected the room back, and Baby Bouncy went over to it, pulling the cloth off.

At first glance, nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. Until they looked to the corner of the room. 

White cloth; piled in the corner. As they looked, the cloth began to move. It rose up from the floor, and they could make out the shape of a pony. Hooves, ears, head, body, contorted, however. When it made to take a step forward, the hoof was backwards, knee on the wrong side, and they could hear the bones crack. Baby Rainribbon looked to the corner where it rose from, her eyes widening when, in reality, it was not there. Only in the mirror did this thing exist, though it did nothing to calm their nerves.

Baby Bouncy went around the rest of the mirrors, pulling off the cloth. In some were shadows, ponies in various states of coming closer to the mirror. In the last one, the shadowed pony was pressed against the mirror’s glass, and watched them intently.

Baby Bouncy’s nerves failed her and she ran. Baby Rainribbon followed her, both sprinting back to Baby Rainribbon’s room. Pearly was awake, lying in the bed, staring up at the ceiling. When the door was flung open, she was on her feet in seconds.

“What’s wrong?” she asked. The wind was knocked out of her when Baby Rainribbon threw herself at Pearly.

“That room! The one with the mirrors,” Baby Bouncy told her between pants. “There’s something in the mirrors!”

“What?” It took a moment for Pearly to extract Baby Rainribbon from her, and the purple unicorn stood facing her, tears brimming in the corners of her eyes. “What happened?”

“There’s things living in the mirrors, we heard voices and one of the baby ponies, I don’t know who it was,” Baby Rainribbon said. She sniffed and wiped her eyes.

Pearly pulled her into a hug once more.

“I need to tell the others,” Baby Bouncy stated. “Bright Eyes, Tic Tac Toe, someone.” She sounded on the edge of hysteria.

“If you see any of the Rainbow Curls then, let them know Baby Rainribbon is all right. I’ll look after you both.”

Baby Bouncy said nothing more and left the room. 


	12. Paradise Estate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genie leads Bright Eyes and Streaky to Paradise Estate, though not before encountering something else in the darkness.

**Part 12 – Paradise Estate**

Through the walk back to Paradise Estate, Genie talked the entire way. At the very least, it took their minds off of the sounds around them, though Bright Eyes noticed Genie would raise her voice above them. Varying points she would stop them walking entirely, the few times she stopped talking.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you around before,” Streaky remarked, her ears flattening against her head when something whispered nearby.

Genie shook her head. “I used to live in Pony Land, went to school there. I started to show signs of magic and they suggested I come here.” She looked around, then added quietly. “I seem to have picked a fine time for it.”

“We’re glad you picked now to come here,” Bright Eyes said. “I don’t know what would’ve happened if you hadn’t.”

Genie stopped and held up her hoof. 

Wind blew and it carried more whispering and howls. The darkness enclosed them like a cocoon, unbreakable and thick. Genie waited, though she did not have to wait long. With another howl, a shadow came from the darkness, a unicorn, its horn looking more akin to a spike. 

Genie bowed her head, her own horn lighting up the darkness. The dark unicorn bowed its head also. Genie sent a puff of glowing smoke toward it, the dark unicorn stood motionless, letting it come closer. With a flash, the dark unicorn dispelled the cloud, creating particles and sending them floating through the air. Genie’s jaw dropped, nothing had ever managed to counter, let alone destroy her smoke. She conjured more only to receive the same response.

“Run!” she yelled, charging toward the dark unicorn.

Bright Eyes grabbed Streaky and pushed her ahead. She followed, looking back over her shoulder to Genie. The starry unicorn kicked her hind legs, blew more smoke, then sprinted away from the shadow. She caught up with Bright Eyes, the three ponies running through the darkness.

Genie drifted behind them once more, firing clouds of smoke, the shadow running through them. Behind it, more shadows appeared, though they did not follow. They paced back and forth, hissing, howling, yowling. 

Genie stood, horn lit up, head bowed, pacing back and forth herself. “You will not,” she stated.

The dark unicorn appeared and walked toward Genie.

Streaky looked to Bright Eyes then ran toward the other unicorn. She grabbed her hoof, dragged her forward, away from the shadows. 

They ran for what felt like miles, past trees, bushes, sights that should’ve been familiar to them. None of them were.

Until the shack came into sight.

“What?” Bright Eyes said, “Have we got turned around?”

Streaky and Genie slowed their pace before stopping completely. They walked toward the shack, Genie’s horn lit up and she sent a puff of glowing smoke through the window. It drifted through the small, ramshackle building before dissipating. 

“It’s clear,” she told them.

Bright Eyes went first and led them into the house. She guided Streaky to the stool from before and swept away the debris covering the floor.

Genie sat down with a loud sigh, then looked between the two ponies. “My magic should’ve worked on that thing.”

Streaky nodded. “Should we wait till morning? Perhaps in the daylight those shadows will be gone.”

Genie shook her head. “I’ve been travelling for what’s felt like days, and not once has the sun rose.”

Streaky’s eyes widened, and she looked to Bright Eyes. “Has the Sun Stone been stolen?”

“Not that I’ve heard,” Bright Eyes answered. She too sat down on the floor.

Silence fell between them. The sounds from outside were gone, the whispering and howling now sounded distant. At some point, the three ponies fell asleep, huddled together. It was Bright Eyes who awoke first. She blinked in the darkness, sat up and looked around.

Sure enough, the darkness still covered the house, though now birds could be heard outside. It did nothing to ease her mind, the bird song sounding so out of place. She stood up and went to the door. 

As she was about to open the door, she heard hooves across the grass. She stopped, backed away, then went back to Genie and Streaky. She nudged them awake, bidding them to silence.

The hooves continued around the building, walking at a steady pace. 

Bright Eyes gave the two unicorns a gentle push, directing them by way of hooves. She scanned the room, found it was still indeed safe, and guided them away from the window.

She kept her body close to the ground, Streaky and Genie doing the same. They crept past the window, over to the door. Bright Eyes reached up for the door handle, pulled it down and cringed when it creaked.

The hooves stopped.

The three ponies held their breath.

The hooves moved back to the window, then stopped again. Bright Eyes risked a glance to it, and to her horror, glimpsed the dark unicorn from the night before. The unicorn was in the house with them.

Bright Eyes threw the door open, pushed her friends out of it and ran. The dark unicorn did not follow.

They continued to run, through trees and past bushes. Much to their relief, the shape of Paradise Estate came into view. The pink walls and roof was their beacon of safety, and they broke into a sprint.

Genie halted behind them, turning back to face whatever shadows lurked. She sent a puff of glowing smoke, then turned and joined Bright Eyes and Streaky. The door opened and they ran through.

Raspberry Jam guided them through into the living area, where most of the ponies sat. She hurried through to the kitchen, boiled water and handed out tea.

“I’m so glad you were here,” Bright Eyes said, taking the cup from Raspberry Jam.

“What was that thing chasing you?” she asked.

Bright Eyes shook her head. “We don’t know. It only appeared last night.”

“Well that’s rather worrying.” She finished handing out tea then sat with them. “What about Baby Bouncy? Is she still safe?”

Bright Eyes nodded. “She’s fine. She said there were new baby ponies though, I don’t know who.”

Raspberry Jam sighed. “Oh no. Moondancer is already worried about Pearly’s disappearance.” She looked to Streaky. “I’m guessing by your arrival; the Rainbow Nursery is missing some baby ponies too.”

Streaky nodded, wiping a tear from her eye.

“All right. Tell us what’s happened and we’ll see what we can do.”


	13. Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sparkler goes to investigate Mr Berrytown's home, while Dazzleglow finds the magic is much more potent, and affects more than just herself.

**Part 13 – Ghosts**

Once Mr Berrytown was filled in on the events of Dream Valley and Applejack, he had decided to follow Dazzleglow and Sparkler. Happyglow, Starglow and Brightglow went their own way in their attempts to find out where Mr Berrytown’s daughter was.

The entire group tried everyone, Baby Berrytown’s friends, her teachers at school and all the places she liked to go. Much to Mr Berrytown’s growing dismay, none of them had seen her. In the town square, he found a bench and flopped down on it. Dazzleglow and Sparkler sat on either side of him.

“She has to be somewhere, she can’t have just disappeared,” he said, taking his glasses off. He rubbed his eyes then covered his face.

“We’ll find her, or at least what’s happened to her,” Sparkler assured him.

“Has your son seen or heard anything?” Dazzleglow asked, “Any noises, cold.”

Mr Berrytown nodded. “He’s been complaining his room is very cold. Then he says he keeps hearing noises outside. His sister has heard it too, she comes to sleep in the bed with my wife and I.”

Dazzleglow and Sparkler exchanged a look.

“Mr Berrytown, would you object to me staying overnight?” Sparkler suggested.

Mr Berrytown’s eyebrows raised and he tilted his head. “What do you think is there?”

“We dealt with something similar, and know the signs to look for. If it’s the same thing, then we can hopefully find your daughter.”

Mr Berrytown said nothing for a moment, then nodded. “I don’t think my wife will have any problem with it, not if it’ll find our daughter.”

Sparkler smiled. “Not to worry. I’ll sleep in the living room and if anything happens, I can see it for myself.”

Dazzleglow waited until Mr Berrytown left, then pulled Sparkler toward her. “What are you doing? You can’t take them on!” she said.

“I don’t plan to,” Sparkler answered with a shake of her head, “I want to see if it’s the same as what happened at your home.”

“What then, if it is?”

“Then we know what to look for.” Sparkler hugged Dazzleglow and stroked her mane. “Don’t worry about me, I’ll be all right.”

Seeing it was clear she couldn’t argue, Dazzleglow nodded reluctantly. She stood, watching as Sparkler caught up with Mr Berrytown, and continued to watch until they were out of sight. Once gone, Dazzleglow sighed and turned away.

It was here that Brightglow found Dazzleglow, sitting on the bench, watching the horizon as the sun went down. She sat next to her friend, and gave Dazzleglow a friendly bump on her shoulder. 

“Where’s Sparkler?” Brightglow asked.

Dazzleglow sighed and slumped forward. “She’s gone to investigate Mr Berrytown’s home. If it’s the same things that happened at Paradise Estate.”

Brightglow nodded. “That makes sense.” She tilted her head. “You’re worried though.”

Dazzleglow glanced to her, then nodded. “After everything we went through with Applejack.” She paused. “I don’t want her to go through that.”

Brightglow leaned on Dazzleglow’s shoulder, and put her arm around Dazzleglow. The unicorn leaned into the embrace, and there they stayed until Happyglow found them hours later.

~

When they returned to the house, Dazzleglow waved the rest of the ponies in as she wandered over to the edge of the fence. Brightglow noticed her absence and trotted over to her.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

Dazzleglow lit her horn up, and on the ground, small, glowing writing appeared. “I’m checking my wards,” she replied, “If there’s a way I can strengthen them further or if I need to consult the Princess Ponies.”

“I’ll come with you then.”

Dazzleglow nodded. 

She waited for Brightglow to join her at her side, then walked around the house. Periodically, she would stop, light her horn up and the writing would appear on the ground. She then scraped at the ground with her hoof, lit her horn up even brighter, and let the writing fade away. Once satisfied, she moved onto the next one.

“What do you think the problem is?” Brightglow said, following Dazzleglow.

“I’m not sure. The wards should be strong enough to keep anything away.” She paused, sighing. “At least until Applejack and the like.”

Brightglow approached her and gave Dazzleglow’s neck a nuzzle.

Dazzleglow repeated the action around the perimeter of the house, each ward now shining bright before disappearing from sight. Brightglow followed, looking over her shoulder. Dazzleglow stopped, then turned back to her.

“Did you hear something?” she said.

Brightglow threw a last glance to the path that led to the town, and shook her head. “No, it’s fine.” She smiled. “Come on, let’s go inside. No doubt Happyglow has started dinner.”

Dazzleglow nodded.

They went inside and sat down at the dinner table. Starglow was already there, having set the table and handed out cutlery. She caught Dazzleglow’s eye, mouthing to ask her if she was all right. Dazzleglow smiled in response, though Starglow was not convinced.

Happyglow come through carrying plates and placed them in front of each pony. She returned to the kitchen to retrieve her own, and she sat down next to Starglow. They ate, talked, trying to avoid discussing the pale ponies, the shadow creature and Mr Berrytown’s missing daughter. Dazzleglow remained distracted, playing with her food and moving it around the plate. She ate little, excusing herself to her room.

Dazzleglow lay on her bed, book between her hooves, when a knock came at her door.

“It’s open!” she called.

Brightglow came into the room and trotted over to Dazzleglow’s bed. Dazzleglow drew her knees to her chest, in an attempt to make room for her friend. Brightglow sat down on the bed.

“Are you all right?” Brightglow asked.

Dazzleglow nodded. “I’m just worried about Sparkler.”

Brightglow tilted her head. “Is that all that’s bothering you?”

Dazzleglow sighed. “That thing coming so close to the house, and my wards didn’t keep it away.”

“I’m sure once we know more about it, you’ll be able to get rid of them.” Brightglow pulled her into a hug. “We all trust you, and don’t have any doubt you’ll be able to protect us.”

Dazzleglow gave her a squeeze, then frowned when she felt Brightglow stiffen. She held her at length, saw the look on Brightglow’s face, and followed her gaze to the window. There stood the shadow, looking in Dazzleglow’s window.

“What is that thing?” Brightglow uttered, moving closer to Dazzleglow.

“I don’t know, it was here last night too,” Dazzleglow told her.

The shadow continued to look in the window, before it turned and walked away. Despite that they could no longer see it, they could hear it. It walked around the house at a steady pace, passing Dazzleglow’s window more than once.

Brightglow’s head snapped around to the open door of Dazzleglow’s room. “Did you hear that?”

Dazzleglow too looked around, and frowned. “I didn’t hear anything.”

“Something was…crying.”

Dazzleglow felt her stomach lurch in a sickening movement. 

“You didn’t hear it?”

Dazzleglow shook her head.

Brightglow sighed. “Maybe I’m imagining things.”

“No, you weren’t. That’s how it started for me, with Applejack.”

“Oh pony feathers.”

The shadow stood at the window once more, and this time, Dazzleglow did hear the crying. The spectre of Applejack and the events of Paradise Estate now haunted the glowing ponies. 

Dazzleglow stood up from the bed, Brightglow quick to follow. She headed out of the room, following the sound of crying. By this point, both Happyglow and Starglow were out of their rooms, both having heard it. They too followed Dazzleglow and the crying until it led them back into the living room.

In the corner of the room, a hunched shape sat, curled up. It sobbed softly.

The four ponies stood, transfixed, listening to it cry. The longer they stood, the louder the sobs became, until it was almost screaming, its voice and sobs hoarse. 

It stopped.

The few moments of silence were unnerving, though they wished for the silence when the shape started to growl. It turned its head slowly, its mouth opened wide, before this time it did scream.

Dazzleglow stepped forward, her horn lit up. She sent a glowing ball of magic at the shape. It cried out when the magic hit it, and faded from view. She let out a deep breath and sat back.

Happyglow was by her side in seconds.

“It got in,” she said quietly, her voice quivering and on the verge of tears. “My wards aren’t enough.”

“We’ll figure this out, don’t worry,” Happyglow assured her, pressing her forehead against Dazzleglow’s cheek.

“I need to see the Princess Ponies, or write to Princess Aquamarine, at the very least.”

Happyglow nodded. “All right. Write to your friend. I’d prefer if you were here, so we can look after you.”

Dazzleglow couldn’t help but smile. “Ever the protector, Happyglow.”

Happyglow smiled too. “You know it.” She ushered everyone out of the room. “Come on, we’ll all stay in my room. Bring your pillows and blankets, it’ll be like a sleepover when we were baby ponies.”

When they passed Dazzleglow’s room, the shadow still stood at the window, staring in with its lifeless, blank eyes. Starglow marched over to the room and shut the door.

“There, look in the window now,” she said.

They went into Happyglow’s room, set up their blankets, pillows and spread out the spare guest mattresses on the floor. There they stayed until morning, when Starglow got up early and served them breakfast in bed.


	14. The Next Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After returning to Paradise Estate, Genie and Bright Eyes find an unwelcome guest. Regardless, they stay, then prepare to offer Baby Bouncy any help she requires.

**Part 14 – The Next Trip**

Bright Eyes lay in bed, cozied up in the blankets after being shown to a room. Raspberry Jam made sure all were plied with plenty of tea, cake, and sweets, before ushering them to rooms. Genie however, stayed awake, opting to explore Paradise Estate. 

She sighed and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep. The sleep did not last long, and she was awoken by the sound of furniture being scraped across the floor in the rooms above. She cried out when a knock came to her own door, then Genie poked her head around it.

“Did you hear those noises?” she said, trotting into the room. She stood in the middle of it, waiting for Bright Eyes.

Bright Eyes nodded and got up.

“Want to go check it out?”

Bright Eyes swallowed hard, feeling her stomach flip-flop over itself. Genie noticed her hesitation, approached her, and rubbed her neck.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be right there,” she told Bright Eyes with a smile.

Bright Eyes said nothing, though she let Genie lead the way from the room. The noises continued, scraping across the floor. The unicorn wandered up the stairs, then went between rooms, pressing her ear against the door. When she found the room she was looking for, the sounds stopped.

Genie opened the door, lit up her horn and gestured for Bright Eyes. The twinkle eyed pony stood with Genie, looking over her shoulder into the room. The furniture was in a state of disarray. Chest of drawers were pulled away from the wall, the bed sat in the middle of the room and the various chairs were piled into a tower. In the corner was the worst of it, a shape, with a horn and glowing white eyes.

As Genie went to enter the room, seemingly unaware of the shadow’s presence, Bright Eyes stopped her, pointing to the corner.

“I don’t see anything,” she whispered. Regardless, she took Bright Eyes at her word and conjured a small, glowing cloud. It floated into the room, illuminating it. It dissipated when it hit the shadowed shape.

“We need to tell the others, they have to know it’s happening again,” Bright Eyes said.

Genie nodded and closed the door.

They returned down to Genie’s room, where they sat, waiting, listening for any sounds of movement. The shadow did not disappoint them.

The door of the room it resided in opened and closed, hooves walking along the hall, ever so slowly. Bright Eyes couldn’t stop the whimper that escaped her, while Genie moved closer to her. They listened to it walk up and down the hall upstairs before it made its way down. It wandered the halls, going from room to room, with no clear objective or reason.

It stood outside Genie’s room.

Both ponies held their breath. The shadow knocked on the door.

Neither Genie nor Bright Eyes moved.

Something else in the room moved instead. 

Behind them, blankets shuffled, pulling across the bed. They flapped and folded, before something caused the springs of the mattress to compress and squeak.

Bright Eyes risked a look behind her. The blankets now stood on the bed, in the shape of a pony. Genie looked over too, her jaw dropped when she saw it. She grabbed Bright Eyes, ran to the door and threw it open. The shadow was gone, and the two ponies galloped down the hall back into the living area.

When the rest of the ponies awoke, they found the two asleep on couches, Genie with a pillow under her head and Bright Eyes with a blanket over her.

~

After explaining the previous night’s events, the rest of the ponies grew concerned that something had made its way into Paradise Estate. The building was supposed to be their one safe haven; however it seemed the magic that caused it to be encased in darkness, was far stronger than what they’d expected.

Raspberry Jam once more handed out tea, then sat with Streaky. Streaky held the cup between her hooves, watching the steam billow into the air.

“It’s worse than before,” Moondancer said. “Sparkler hasn’t come back and we could do with Dazzleglow or Princess Aquamarine’s help. Even advice from Peach Blossom would be welcome at this point.”

Genie’s ears twitched. “Dazzleglow? As in the glowing unicorn?”

Raspberry Jam nodded. “Indeed. Do you know her?”

Genie shook her head. “I wish I did. Patch talks about her magic all the time, and I’d heard all the rumours of their existence. It was such a wonderful day when they came to visit for the first time.” She dipped her head, her cheeks flushing to a bright red. “Apologies, I was a bit of a bookworm when it came to magical elements and other such topics.”

Raspberry Jam smiled. “No need for apologies. You are right though; they did hide away for a long time.”

“Pearly hasn’t come back either,” Moondancer added. “There’s only so long I can fob her mother off with stories.”

Bright Eyes cleared her throat. “If Pearly has indeed got in, Baby Bouncy will know about it. My suggestion is this. I go back and speak to Baby Bouncy, offer to get her out if need be and find out if Pearly is indeed there.”

Genie stepped forward. “Not alone you won’t.”

Bright Eyes frowned.

“I won’t let you go alone to get your friends. If I can help, I will.”

Raspberry Jam smiled at Genie. “That’s very brave of you.”

Once more, Genie’s cheeks went red, and she offered a small smile in return.

~

Within the hour, the two ponies were ready to go, and carried supplies for Baby Bouncy to take back with her. On the off chance she had indeed met with Pearly, Baby Moondancer took Bright Eyes to the side and gave her Mr Stuffings to take with her. Bright Eyes agreed, and insisted Baby Moondancer give Mr Stuffings a hug so he could pass it on to Pearly.

She gathered everything else together then met Genie by the door. Genie gave her a warm smile, pushed some of her mane out of the way, then they were off.

At the very least, the noises that plagued them on the way to Paradise Estate, had subsided enough to make the journey uneventful. The whispering and howling was kept at bay as Genie travelled with her horn lit up, ready to aim it at anything that dared to get in their way. She was determined nothing would happen to Bright Eyes on the way to their meeting spot.

Bright Eyes returned to their spot, removed her bag and sat it on the ground waiting for Baby Bouncy. The first tooth emerged some time later, pressed close to the ground as if to avoid being seen.

Bright Eyes and Genie moved toward her immediately, Bright Eyes already retrieving the supplies and Mr Stuffings from her bag.

Baby Bouncy took the teddy bear, held it out in front of her, then nodded. “Pearly will be grateful for this.”

Genie spoke up first. “Pearly is there with you?”

Baby Bouncy nodded. “We’ve found a weird mirror room, and Pearly keeps getting called by the head pony.”

Bright Eyes frowned. “The head pony? What do they want with Pearly?”

Baby Bouncy shook her head. “I don’t know. She said she found something, in the mines. That it spoke to her.”

“And what about you? Are you all right?” Genie asked.

Baby Bouncy nodded. “Pearly’s made sure of that.” She let a small smile creep across her face. “She thinks she’s the guardian of us, and keeps trying to protect us from everything.”

“Who’s us?” Genie said.

Baby Bouncy turned to look at her this time. “Me, and Baby Rainribbon.”

“Do you need out yet? Or Pearly?”

Baby Bouncy shook her head. “Not when Baby Rainribbon’s friend is still missing. She thinks she’s been taken against her will, and is now determined to find her. Pearly is equally as determined.”

Bright Eyes sighed. “Is there anything you need then?”

Once more, Baby Bouncy shook her head. “Just to let any of the Rainbow Curl ponies know that Baby Rainribbon is all right.”

The First Tooth looked over her shoulder and started to back away.

Genie nodded. “All right, we’ll let you go. Know that we are here for you and we’ll help wherever we can.”

Bright Eyes nodded in agreement.

Baby Bouncy said nothing more, grabbing the bag, and backed away. In seconds she was back within the bushes, and she turned, rushing back the way she’d come. Genie let out a sigh, then sat down.

“She’ll be all right,” Bright Eyes assured her.

“I hope so,” Genie answered.

They sat for a few moments longer before they got up and left from the meeting spot.


	15. Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearly finds something disturbing in the mines, where she goes to explore it by herself. With this new knowledge, she goes to the strange mirror room Baby Bouncy and Baby Rainribbon encountered when she was incapacitated with tiredness and fatigue.

**Part 15 – Demons**

It was another long day in the mines.

After her discovery of the creature in the fire pit, Pearly was then asked to show where it was. Reluctantly, she did so. When she returned to it again, she found the crack in the wall to be not only wider, but permanent too.

She checked over her shoulder, ensured no one was following her, this included Baby Rainribbon and Baby Bouncy, and went through the gap.

She poked her head over the opening of the fire pit, her stomach stumbling over itself when she did so. To her immense relief, there were no eyes looking back at her, no voice calling to her. Nothing there to drag her down to the depths.

The room, however, was wider than she remembered, another corridor leading somewhere else. She threw another glance over her shoulder and found the way was empty. She lit up her horn, then stepped through the corridor into the darkness.

The corridor was long and narrow, barely enough space for her to walk through it. She squeezed her way through, shuffling carefully, a few times having to pull herself along when she was almost stuck. Around her, Pearly heard noises, skittering footfalls crawling up and down the walls. They moved along with her, following her, before they stopped briefly. Pearly tried to ignore them, and she quickened her pace when she saw a light at the end of the corridor.

The way out glowed a dim orange, and Pearly scrambled out from the corridor into another room. A fire burned in the corner, smoke billowing upwards and out of a small hole in the ceiling. The noises returned, climbing up the walls, scampering across the ceiling.

Pearly heard footsteps from somewhere and she dimmed the glow from her horn, then hid herself. She held her breath, watched as a creature stalked into the room. It poked at the fire, throwing more logs onto it then waited till it grew brighter and brighter. The fire lit up the whole room, the only shadows left being the rocks Pearly hid behind. The creature grunted, and looked around the room. It had the same blank eyes she saw before. It snorted then left the room.

Pearly came out from behind the rocks, heading over to the fire. She watched the flames dance and leap across the logs. Her head snapped around when she heard footsteps, and she hid herself behind the rocks once more. A smaller shape came into the room. It looked around, looked at the flames too and sat next to the fire. Pearly poked her head out to get a better look.

The creature was pony shaped, though Pearly could swear it was a baby pony. Her mind raced with the possibility of the thing from the fire pit having taken another baby pony from the mine. It seemed to sense her presence and looked over its shoulder.

Its eyes were blank and black, its skin a dull grey. It ignored her then turned back to the fire.

Eventually, it got up and walked away. 

Pearly crept out of her hiding place, scampering across the room and after the pony. Its movements were slow, deliberate almost, as it wandered down the corridor, staggering at some points. She kept low to the ground, staying in the shadows, despite the pony either not noticing or not caring that she was there. The pony kept walking, eventually reaching the end of the corridor. It turned the corner, staggered, then fell. Pearly resisted the urge to rush to help it.

The pony picked itself up, leaned against the wall to right itself, then continued. Pearly followed, feeling her way along using the wall to guide her. The corridors seemed to continue forever, winding around left and right. It made Pearly dizzy after a while. The pony reached its destination, a room at the end of another corridor, behind a rock. Pearly moved to follow, hid behind the rock and peered around it. The room was filled with other ponies like the one she’d been following. Pale skin, black eyes, movement that was stilted. She watched them wander around the room, leaning against walls, sitting next to a fire, stretching their limbs out as if they were trying out the movement.

“We know you’re there,” the first pony said, not looking at Pearly. “You’re not very subtle.”

Pearly felt a shiver run through her. She stepped out from behind the rock and stood at the entrance.

“Now you know what you’re mining.” It looked at Pearly this time. “Us.”

“But why?”

It turned to face her entirely. “Power.”

“What about the other baby ponies?”

“If they succeed, they’ll become like us. Marionettes.”

She looked at the pony in dismay. “Like the mannequins we found, in the mirror room.”

The pony nodded.

Pearly felt her breath quicken.

“Warn your friends. Warn them to be careful, not to become like us.”

Pearly nodded.

“Come. I will lead you back out.”

Pearly stepped back, then waited for the pony she’d followed to get to its feet, and wander out of the room. It led her through the myriad of corridors back to the entrance she’d found. It nodded once, then left without another word.

~

Pearly returned to her room, and found Baby Rainribbon pacing up and down. She closed the door behind her, then immediately found herself accosted by Baby Rainribbon as she engulfed Pearly in a tight hug.

“Where’ve you been? I was worried!” Baby Rainribbon said, holding Pearly by her shoulders.

“I found something in the mines,” Pearly answered. “The ponies that have us dig, they’re after power. Power to possess us and use us for something.”

Baby Rainribbon went pale. “Use us for what?”

Pearly shook her head. “I don’t know.” She glanced to the door. “You said there was things in the mirrors?”

Baby Rainribbon nodded.

“Let’s go get Baby Bouncy and check it out.”

She didn’t wait for an answer. She was already at the door when Baby Rainribbon galloped over to her and stayed close. Pearly opened the door, went along the corridor and knocked on Baby Bouncy’s door. The yellow Pegasus opened it, then stepped out of the way to let them in. She closed the door behind them, and trotted to the middle of the room.

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

Baby Rainribbon glanced to Pearly and stepped forward. “Pearly found something, and she thinks it’s related to the weird mirror room we found.”

Baby Bouncy nodded. “Let’s go then. They’ve long since left.”

“Did you hear anything else from it?” Pearly asked. “Baby ponies, moaning, howling. Anything like that.”

Once more, Baby Bouncy nodded. “I heard the whimpering again, then a shout. I don’t know what they did, or who they did it to.”

Pearly was already at the door. “Well. No time like the present.” She opened the door and strode out, heading along the corridor to the room with the mirrors. Baby Rainribbon and Baby Bouncy were quick to follow, appearing at her back in seconds. 

Pearly tried the door, found it open, then wandered through. The mirrors were covered once more, something the two baby ponies had forgotten to do before they left. It made them uneasy.

Baby Rainribbon stayed in the middle of the room, glancing between Pearly and Baby Bouncy. By this point, both baby ponies were over at mirrors, hauling the white cloth from them. As before, varying creatures were at the mirrors., some further away, others pressed against it. Both Baby Rainribbon and Baby Bouncy heard Pearly gasp when she saw them, though she tried to hide it from them. Neither mentioned it.

Pearly put a hoof against the mirror where the closest creature was. Its eyes followed her every movement.

Their eyes were the same as the baby pony she’d encountered, black, darkness. Her breath caught in her throat, and all she could think about was what the pony said. The thing on the other side of the mirror stared at her, never moving, never blinking. 

Pearly looked around the room. “Is there anything we can use to break the mirrors?”

Baby Bouncy and Baby Rainribbon stared at her.

“It can’t go any worse than what’s already been happening. Either it gets rid of them or it’ll let them free.”

Baby Bouncy scurried off to the corners of the room, returning moments later with a plank of wood. She handed it to Pearly, who got ready to heave it at the mirrors. With an almighty smash, the mirror was broken to pieces when Pearly threw it at the first mirror. There was a screech, and the other creatures from the other mirrors hissed and disappeared entirely.

“There. We’ll see what that does.”

Pearly threw the plank of wood to the floor and went to the middle of the room. She watched the other mirrors, though they remained empty. She stayed there, until Baby Bouncy dragged her out. Both heard the hooves on the other side of the door, and none of them wanted to be found there.

They headed to the mannequin room, huddling close together. The cloth had been returned, the mannequin stationary once more. Pearly pulled the cloth off of the shape, to find it had returned to its original place. She backed away toward Baby Bouncy and Baby Rainribbon.

They waited, listening to the hooves in the other room. A door opened and closed, and they took this chance to leave. Pearly paused briefly to look back at the mannequin. She swallowed hard when she saw it move. Pearly slammed the door shut, hurrying after her friends, and they holed up in Baby Bouncy’s room.


	16. Baby Sunribbon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Rainribbon finally finds her friend. The cult tries to inflict their ritual upon her, until with help, she escapes. The baby ponies wait in dreaded anticipation for the consequences of their actions.

**Part 16 – Baby Sunribbon**

Baby Rainribbon was awoken by hammering on her door. She groaned, pulling the blanket down from under her chin.

Pearly was already out of bed, heading to the door. When she opened it, Baby Bouncy barrelled through it, almost knocking Pearly off her feet.

“Where’s the fire?” she asked, having just managed to catch herself.

Baby Bouncy shook her head, then turned to face Baby Rainribbon. “Your friend that you came to find, what was her name?” the First Tooth demanded. She spoke fast and was out of breath.

“What?”

Baby Bouncy groaned. “Your friend! What was her name?”

Baby Rainribbon frowned. “Baby Sunribbon. Why?”

“I think she just got taken to the mirror room!”

Baby Rainribbon was on her feet in seconds, heading for the door. Pearly caught her before she could make it out the door, then held her in place.

“Is there any other way in?”

Baby Bouncy nodded. “I followed some corridors. One of the weird mannequins is wandering around.”

Pearly went for the door and held it open. “Lead the way.”

Baby Bouncy was already out the door.

“We’ll get her,” Pearly whispered to her.

The three baby ponies rushed down the corridor. A few times Baby Rainribbon was sure she saw something dart from the shadows, or, at one point, skittering up the wall and across the ceiling. She paid it no mind. Baby Sunribbon was here, and she could potentially get her out or perhaps, at the very least, keep her safe. They both knew Baby Bouncy had a contact outside of the cult, who could spirit her away before anyone would even notice. They had to get there.

They rounded a corner and came to a screeching halt. At the end of the corridor, the very one they needed to go down, stood a mannequin. Its long legs bent in unnatural ways as it walked toward them. Its movements were slow, practiced almost. Until it stumbled, then caught itself.

Pearly stood in front of them, her horn lit up, a bright glow lighting up the shadows of the corridor. The mannequin paused, cocked its head to the side. There was a snort before it turned and left them alone, going another way entirely.

Baby Bouncy stepped out in front of them once more, ready to lead the way again. Pearly gave her a nod, Baby Bouncy responding in kind, then galloped down the corridor. She stopped at a room, opened the door a crack, and gestured for them to follow. She pushed the door open slowly, making sure she didn’t make a sound. Pearly closed it again after they were through it equally as quietly. 

On the other side of the room was another door. They crept toward it, opening it enough to see without being seen.

There, in the middle of pale ponies, stood Baby Sunribbon.

Baby Rainribbon cried out, clamping her hooves over her mouth. She felt tears prick the corners of her eyes, as she stood watching her friend. 

Baby Sunribbon was low to the ground, looking around her nervously. She flicked her tail nervously, crying out when one pony approached her. She was dragged to the mirror and pressed against it, the strange creature on the other side of the mirror coming closer and closer.

Pearly grabbed hold of her, pulling Baby Rainribbon close to her, letting her cry silently. 

The pony let go of Baby Sunribbon, the baby pony scampering away from the mirror. The creature on the other side stared out from the mirror, watching her, watching the rest of the pale ponies surrounding them. It pressed a hoof against the mirror then disappeared.

“No!” one of the ponies snarled.

It was the leader.

The elder pony marched toward the mirror. “I demand you return!”

There was no response.

She blew an angry sigh out of her nose, throwing the white cloth over the mirror once more. She turned, stalked away from it, grabbing Baby Sunribbon on the way. The baby pony was dragged to the door and deposited to the side of it as the rest of the ponies left.

The door opened and closed once more, Baby Sunribbon crying out and was dragged out.

Baby Bouncy opened the door, poked her head around it then nodded for them to follow. Baby Rainribbon stayed where she was, Pearly still holding onto her. She sunk to the floor, tears streaming down her cheeks. The sobs wracked her, her whole body shuddering with each breath.

“Shh, let it out,” Pearly said quietly, still holding onto her, not once loosening her grip. “We’ll get her. I promise you; we’ll get her out from here.”

Baby Rainribbon could only nod.

She managed to console herself enough to get to her feet. She wiped her eyes, scrubbed at her face, and almost broke down once more when Baby Bouncy engulfed her in a tight hug.

The First Tooth let her go, wiping a stray tear from her cheek.

They went into the room, heading straight for the mirror Baby Sunribbon had been held against. Pearly pulled the cloth off of it, surprised to find the creature from before was still gone. She moved away, heading to the mirror she’d broken. It was replaced with a new mirror, this one clear of any presence.

The other mirrors were covered, Baby Bouncy flying around the top of them and pulled the cloth off. The creatures were stationary, still in the positions they had been. All eyes turned to Pearly, however. They watched her every moment, to the point it unnerved even her. She headed to the main entrance of the room, gesturing for them to follow.

They did so, not daring to waste another moment in the strange room.

When they left the room, they heard shouting from further down the corridor.

Baby Rainribbon’s eyes widened. “That’s Baby Sunribbon!”

She ran, not waiting for her friends to follow. She followed the sound of Baby Subribbon’s voice until she reached the end of another corridor. Baby Sunribbon’s shouting continued, though halfway down the corridor stood another mannequin. 

Pearly walked in front, her horn lit up once more. The mannequin turned its head, an audible clicking echoing down to them. It walked toward them, tilted its head then skittered up the wall. It crawled across the ceiling, rotating its head to look at them before it skittered away.

Baby Rainribbon ran to the door where Baby Sunribbon’s shouts came from. She kicked it with her hind legs, surprised when it opened first time. She didn’t delay, sprinting into the room. 

Baby Sunribbon stood in a crate, bars at the small window. She saw Baby Rainribbon and rushed to the gap. The door held a padlock Pearly and Baby Bouncy began to kick at, eventually managing to kick it off entirely. The door swung open, Baby Sunribbon running out, tackling Baby Rainribbon to the floor. Both sobbed, in relief, in happiness.

Pearly and Baby Bouncy kept their distance until hooves were heard on the other side of the door. Baby Sunribbon and Baby Rainribbon got to their feet, hurrying after Pearly.

The grey unicorn led them out of the room and back to Baby Bouncy’s.

“Are you all right? How did you get here?” Baby Rainribbon asked.

“They found me in the morning, after I was star gazing,” Baby Sunribbon answered. “I was heading back to the nursery.”

Baby Rainribbon hugged her. “Hey. It’s not your fault.”

“She’ll need to stay here, at least until we can get her out,” Pearly said.

Baby Bouncy nodded. “That’s fine. No one expects anyone to be here anyway.”

“Come back when you’re finished,” Pearly told her with a small smile.

Baby Rainribbon glanced to Baby Bouncy, then nodded. It was well passed time they caught up.


	17. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected ally makes an appearance in Pony Land. Dazzleglow discovers it's not just Mr Berrytown's daughter who is missing, but another too. After agreeing to speak to the other missing baby pony's parents, they return to an unwelcome guest in their home.

**Part 17 – Lost**

The next morning, Dazzleglow was up with the birds, pacing the length of the living room. She paced up and down, left and right. As per, Starglow was the first up, and she caught Dazzleglow mid-pace, directing her to a chair. From there, Starglow made tea. 

“Any idea when Sparkler’s due back?” Starglow asked, handing Dazzleglow a steaming mug of tea.

Dazzleglow shook her head, holding the cup between her hooves. “I’m guessing she’ll make her way back here.”

“I’m sure she’ll be fine.”

There came a knock to the door, Dazzleglow rushing to her feet and over to the door. She threw it open, expecting to find Sparkler, however, was surprised to find it was the Flutter Pony, Peach Blossom instead. Nonetheless, Dazzleglow greeted her with a smile and ushered her in.

“Peach Blossom!” Starglow exclaimed. She put her cup down and rushed over to the Flutter Pony. She gathered her up into a hug.

Peach Blossom laughed and returned it. “I did not realise my presence would be so well received.”

Starglow let her go. “You’re always welcome here.”

Dazzleglow sat down once more, while Starglow wandered off to the kitchen. 

“This is a lovely home,” Peach Blossom remarked, “You’ve decorated it so accordingly.”

“I thought you were still in Flutter Valley,” Dazzleglow said.

Peach Blossom shook her head. “I came here after we noticed ponies lie Applejack. I decided to conduct an investigation and observe other vicinities of Pony Land.”

“Did you find anything?”

Peach Blossom sighed. “Regrettably, no. Nothing we don’t already know about dealing with Applejack.”

“What about Princess Aquamarine?”

“I did pay a visit to Royal Paradise, to see what advice they could offer. They are aware of it, and are observing it.”

Starglow returned with more tea, having heard Happyglow and Brightglow moving around. She set their cups next to their chairs, and handed a cup to Peach Blossom.

Happyglow and Brightglow came into the room, Happyglow’s gaze falling to Peach Blossom. For a moment, she held an unreadable expression, one that was not missed by Starglow or Dazzleglow. Neither said a word, and they watched as Happyglow schooled her features into a smile.

“How have things been here?” Peach Blossom asked.

The glowing magical ponies exchanged a look.

“Has something occurred?”

“No doubt you sensed that I have wards put around outside,” Dazzleglow began.

Peach Blossom nodded. “Around the perimeter, yes. Quite powerful ones at that. Princess Aquamarine was not exaggerating your gasp in the element of magic.”

“It wasn’t enough. Something got in last night, and now we think the baby ponies here are being taken by the pale ponies.”

Peach Blossom frowned. “ What do you mean it wasn’t enough?”

“Brightglow heard the same things Dazzleglow did at Paradise Estate,” Happyglow interjected. “Then a shadow got in. This was after something stood at Dazzleglow’s window for a few nights.” There was an accusatory tone to her voice that did not go past either Starglow or Dazzleglow.

Starglow stood up, grabbed Happyglow and all but dragged her from the room. Dazzleglow clenched her jaw, determined she would not let this upset her. She couldn’t help but feel this rift, Happyglow’s frayed temper and nerves were down to her. 

Brightglow noticed her upset, despite her attempts to hide it. She moved closer to Dazzleglow, nuzzled her neck and sat next to the chair.

“I fear my arrival has caused a rift among you,” Peach Blossom remarked. 

Brightglow shook her head. “No, don’t worry about it. Happyglow has always been a bit of a hothead.”

Peach Blossom heaved a sigh, finished her tea and stood up. “I’m sure I can meet with you later.” She left the room, pausing to nod to Happyglow and Starglow, before she left the house.

Starglow came through to the living area. “There, now look what you’ve done.”

Happyglow returned also, looking every bit the scolded baby pony. “Excuse me for being worried about Dazzleglow.”

Starglow rounded on her. “That’s no excuse to be rude and drive a guest out of our home!”

“Starglow, Happyglow. Please,” Dazzleglow said, holding her hooves up. “There’s plenty of time for worry and arguments later. We still need to meet up with Sparkler and find out what happened at the Berrytown house.”

Starglow and Happyglow glanced to one another. Happyglow mouthed an apology, leaning into Starglow. Starglow held her for a moment, then ruffled her mane.

They returned to the living area, finished their tea, and began to get ready to leave. Dazzleglow was finished first, and immediately went outside, wandering around the edge of their house. She lit up her horn, checked each one of her wards, then, once satisfied, she moved onto the next. By the time she was finished, the rest of her friends were ready to leave and they headed into town.

~

When they reached the town centre, Mr Berrytown and Sparkler were waiting for them on the bench. Sparkler waved to them, then stood up, trotting over.

“Are you all right?” Dazzleglow asked, hugging Sparkler briefly.

Sparkler nodded. “I’m fine.”

“Did you find anything?” Starglow said.

“We did,” Mr Berrytown answered. “Why don’t you go ahead and tell them?”

“Turns out Logan can’t sleep.”

At the confused look the glowing ponies held, Mr Berrytown added, “My son.”

“He’s suffering the same things as what Baby Moondancer was. Knocking, cold, something rearranging the furniture in his room. He goes out, then comes back to his furniture in completely different places.”

“How long has this been going on for?” Starglow asked.

Mr Berrytown sighed. “Since my daughter went missing.”

Sparkler cleared her throat. “There was something else. Logan mentioned his friend, Corny, at the Meadowsweet farm, that his sister Daisy is missing too.”

There was the familiar tinkle of Flutter Pony wings, and Sparkler’s eyes widened. She looked up sharply, just in time to see Peach Blossom flying overhead. The Flutter Pony looked down, then swooped down to where they stood in the town square. She landed carefully, bowed her head to Happyglow, and promptly found herself engulfed in a hug from Sparkler.

She laughed, then disentangled Sparkler from her. “By that greeting, I should assume my presence has been missed.”

Sparkler nodded, a wide smile on her face.

“Happyglow, my deepest, most sincere apologies for earlier. I did not mean to disrupt your day, nor do I intend to endanger Dazzleglow or any of you.”

Happyglow sighed. “No, Peach Blossom, it should be me apologising. We thought it was over, now it turns out it’s back, and even worse than before.”

“There is no need for you to do so. I understand your worries, and indeed I share them. However, as before, I will do all within my power to help you contain whatever magic has befallen.”

Happyglow smiled. “Thank you, Peach Blossom.”

Starglow spent the time filling Peach Blossom in of the occurrences that happened since Sparkler’s arrival. Peach Blossom listened, her expression growing grim when Starglow described the creature in their home. 

“I believe I may have to conduct a thorough observation of these events, particularly when they have got past Dazzleglow’s magic.”

Happyglow nodded. “That makes sense. Perhaps we need Flutter Pony magic as well as Dazzleglow’s.”

~

After reassurances they would find Mr Berrytown’s daughter, as well as speaking to the Meadowsweet family, the glowing ponies, followed by Peach Blossom and Sparkler, returned home. 

When the house came into view, it was clear to them something was wrong. The stars in the roof did not shine as brightly, indeed, some did not shine at all. Dazzleglow galloped over to her wards, scuffed her hoof against the ground then lit her horn up. The ward did not appear.

Dazzleglow’s chest tightened, her breathing coming in short gasps. This couldn’t be happening.

With her horn still lit, and Peach Blossom by her side, she entered the house. At the very least, it was not in disarray, though this did nothing to ease her mind. She remembered the story from Baby Glory and Baby Moondancer about the toys in the nursery being placed so perfectly.

Something at the end of the corridor ran from one door to another, the slam of wood against the doorframe echoing. Dazzleglow took a breath, tried to calm her breathing and loosen the tightness.

They moved along the corridor to the room. It was in pitch darkness. The candles that had been lit before now gone, the smell of smoke hanging in the air. The white smoke drifted to the ceiling, some blowing out of the window. 

Dazzleglow looked around the room for anything out of place, a particularly black corner or shape. There was nothing, only the white smoke from the candles.

She left the room and went to the next one. Once more, the same sights greeted her. Smoke, blown out candles, everything in its place. That seemed to unnerve her even more than if it had been thrown to the four winds.

Peach Blossom sensed her unease and crept into the room. She found the matches after rifling through drawer after drawer. She lit the candles then picked one up. She brought it with her when she followed Dazzleglow when the glowing unicorn was satisfied there was nothing in this room.

The next room was not so peaceful.

This room was in disarray. Drawers pulled out, tables out of place and stood diagonally from their place. Papers were strewn, tablecloths lay on the floor, the rug folded at the corner to reveal the floorboards.

Peach Blossom hovered above the floor, swinging the candle around to bounce the light off of each wall as much as possible. It was then they saw it. A creature hunched in the corner, covered in one of the tablecloths. When Peach Blossom flew toward it, candle held out in front of her, it stood up on shaky legs. 

It was the height of Peach Blossom, long, spindly legs sticking out at awkward angles. Its head tilted to one side in a jerky movement, as if it weren’t used to the form it inhabited. It took a step, then another, legs clicking and bones creaking.

Peach Blossom sat the candle down, flew into the air and used her Utter Flutter on it. When the wind and sparkling flecks of light touched it, it hissed and scrambled away. It kept moving, scurrying from piece of furniture to furniture, using each as a shield before it scampered out of the room and out of the front door.


	18. Leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The leader of the cult calls Pearly into a meeting to show her exactly what's to be done with her. Pearly refuses and meets with her friends and allies to try and figure something out.

**Part 18 - Leader**

Baby Rainribbon was worried, Pearly could tell. The leader of the pale ponies had asked to see Pearly, and Baby Rainribbon was reluctant to let her go.

It had been days since Baby Sunribbon was stowed away in Baby Bouncy’s room, though still no one came looking for her. Baby Rainribbon spent most of her time there, leaving Pearly alone with her thoughts. It wasn’t the first time she was convinced she heard something above her head, blankets folding, unfolding then being dragged from the top bunk. Without thinking she’d ask the empty room if it couldn’t sleep, only to remember a moment later, Baby Rainribbon wasn’t there.

The four baby ponies were camped in Baby Bouncy’s room, Baby Rainribbon and Baby Sunribbon sitting close together. Baby Bouncy however paced, up and down, left and right, until Pearly caught her.

“Will you calm down? You’re making me dizzy,” Pearly complained.

“They must know we broke Baby Sunribbon out,” Baby Bouncy insisted.

“And you think I’m about to tell them?”

Baby Bouncy shook her head. “No, of course not. But she might not be safe here.”

Baby Rainribbon nodded in agreement.

“Let’s not jump to conclusions.”

“What other conclusion is there? She’s been missing for days, and now you’re getting called in to see the head pony.”

Pearly sighed. “They’ll start to wonder where I am.”

Baby Bouncy nodded, then moved over to the bag she’d brought back from her last meeting. She fished through it and brought out a familiar bear. Baby Bouncy trotted over to her, holding out Mr Stuffings, reverently, almost. 

Pearly took him, held him close, and took a few seconds to simply hold the teddy.

“Who’s he?” Baby Sunribbon asked in a small voice. Pearly had to strain to hear her.

“This is Mr Stuffings,” Pearly told her. “He’s kept my cousin safe from so many monsters in her closets, under her bed, and the worst one, Applejack. He’s very brave.”

“Not as brave as you,” Baby Sunribbon said.

Pearly’s cheeks flushed. She approached Baby Sunribbon and handed Mr Stuffings to her. “Look after him till I get back.”

Pearly turned and left the room. She wandered down the corridors, flanked by two pale ponies. They didn’t look at her, only looked ahead of them. They kept pace, Pearly pausing every so often to glance into the other rooms. They said nothing, waited for her to catch up. She wondered if they were under orders not to engage with her.

The two ponies stopped walking, standing on either side of a door. Pearly opened it, despite her every instinct screaming at her otherwise.

The room was ornately decorated. Long curtains from ceiling to floor, a writing desk placed in the middle of the room atop a thick rug. Bookshelves lined the walls; more books than Pearly had ever seen in her life. Several comfortable armchairs were dotted around, and the head pony spun around in her chair, standing up from it.

“I was beginning to wonder if you’d got lost,” she said. Though her tone suggested lightness, the expression on her face did not.

Pearly said nothing.

“Come, sit.” She gestured to one of the armchairs. “You’ve done very well so far with what you’ve found.”

Pearly frowned. “And what have I found?”

The pony smiled. “It spoke to you, didn’t it?”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

The pony said nothing, walking over to the bookshelves. She pulled a book, a door opened behind it. The passageway led to the mine, though now in darkness. Seeing it made sense to Pearly, it explained how the crack in the wall was opened. 

“ _Pearly_ …”

Her breath caught in her throat.

“ _PEARLY_!”

She scrambled to the ground, crashing into the other chair.

“It wants you, dear,” the head pony whispered, now right next to her ear. “You think your Dazzleglow is powerful? Accept him. Accept the power he offers and Dazzleglow’s abilities are but a fleeting dream.”

“ _Pearly_ …”

Pearly looked at the door, then turned and ran for it. She threw it open, dashed down the corridor away from the terrible pony and its plans for her.

~

Baby Rainribbon found Pearly in their room, a lump under the blankets. In the short time she’d known the other unicorn, Baby Rainribbon knew she’d get little. Instead, she lifted the blankets and put Mr Stuffings within reach.

Pearly felt around, found Mr Stuffings and pulled him close. She lay on the bed, under the blankets, holding the teddy. She took a few moments to gather herself, threw the blankets back and sat up from the bed. She still held Mr Stuffings.

“What happened in there?” Baby Rainribbon asked.

Pearly shook her head. “They haven’t mentioned your friend, but I think we should get her out of here soon.”

Baby Rainribbon nodded.

“…They want me.”

Her friend frowned at her, then hopped onto the bed. “What do you mean?”

“The thing…the one I heard before. It wants me and she’s going to let it.”

Baby Rainribbon frowned, then blinked slowly. “But you’re not going to let it, right?”

She nodded. “Right now your friend is our concern. We’ll deal with this after she’s safe.”

Pearly hopped off the bed, heading for the door. She opened it, nodded to Baby Rainribbon, then headed out of the room and down the corridor. She stopped at Baby Bouncy’s room, knocked on the door and when it opened, pushed her way in. 

“Excuse you,” Baby Bouncy muttered.

Baby Rainribbon came into the room a few seconds later.

“How soon can you meet with your friends?” Pearly asked.

“A couple of days at most,” Baby Bouncy replied. “Why?”

“We’re going to get Baby Sunribbon out for then.”

“What’s happened?”

“There’s something in the mines, that we’re being made to dig for. And it’s powerful. I think it’s worse than what came with Applejack at Paradise Estate.”

The room fell silent, none of them knew what to say or how to make Pearly feel better. It was obvious she was determined and that nothing could change her mind. Baby Sunribbon nodded once, headed for the door and stopped to hug Pearly. She left without another word.

“What are you going to do?” Baby Bouncy asked.

“I’m going for another look at the mines,” she told her.

“I’m coming too,” Baby Rainribbon said. “I’m not letting you go alone.”

Baby Bouncy nodded, then waited in her room for Baby Sunribbon to return.

~

Baby Rainribbon followed Pearly closely, trying in vain not to look at the shadows in the mine. Pearly was focussed, she stared straight ahead, ignoring the dancing shadows, ignoring the movement and noise around them.

Down and down they went until they came to the crack in the wall. It was wider than it had been. Pearly squeezed through, her horn still lit up. Baby Rainribbon squeezed through also, almost falling. Pearly caught her, steadied her.

She led the way once more. Baby Rainribbon couldn’t help but look around, sure she heard noises, scampering, scuttling. Pearly stopped at a pit. She poked her head over the edge of it.

Baby Rainribbon looked over too. There was nothing but fire. Flames leapt and danced, leaping further and further up. She scowled, sure for a moment, she saw a shadow. Pearly noticed her hesitance.

“What did you see?” Pearly said.

Baby Rainribbon squinted into the flames. “A shadow. I’m sure of it.”

“Move away.”

Baby Rainribbon obeyed. Her head snapped around, Pearly following the movement. Both were sure they heard laughter.

Pearly went to the hall, waited for Baby Rainribbon then lit up her horn further. The light bounced between the walls, the maze of corridors making them both dizzy. At the end of the corridor, a pony shape appeared then disappeared again. Pearly quickened her pace and they arrived at a room of ponies.

“You came back,” said the lead baby pony. Its hair dangled down over its face.

Pearly nodded. “They want the thing, the shadow to possess me. Says it’ll give me power.”

The marionette nodded. “That’s what happened to us. It didn’t give us power though. Just control.”

Pearly clenched her jaw. “What do I do?”

The marionette looked at her, then at Baby Rainribbon. “Your friends. Avoid the mirrors. Avoid her.”

“The lead pony?”

The marionette nodded. “Sit down. Stay. They cannot harm you here.”

Despite this reassurance, noises resounded from the corridors and other rooms. The marionette ponies gave them food, water and what little else they had to offer. Pearly felt bad taking it at all, however the marionette insisted. They sat, talked, avoided the subject of what exactly the shadow was, until Pearly could stand it no longer.

“Why does it want me?” she said.

The marionette looked at her. “You have been around another, yes?”

Pearly nodded.

“Then that is why. You showed promise, and these ponies want promise. Power. They want the shadow to take you, and lead them to power. To Pony Land.”

Pearly’s jaw dropped. “There must be something I can do. Something I can do to stop it.”

The marionette stared at her, through her. “Avoid it. The mirror room is where it converges. Where they can summon the most, weak or strong.”

Pearly said nothing. There was nothing she could say. She knew their plans, knew what they wanted to do with Baby Sunribbon. They wanted an army, to succeed where Applejack failed. She had to pass this on, the rest of Paradise Estate needed to know. They needed to know, and Pearly wasn’t quite sure how to tell them.


End file.
